Tears of Love
by EvaliaPoison
Summary: Hurt, hate and loss: the three things Arya wishes to escape. Dark times in dark places, as the adventure unfolds. The misunderstandings and interference of a half elven girl as she struggles to aid both sides of the battle and a dark woman...Selena.
1. Prologue

This is my very first- official (of maybe not) go at writing a romance fanfic/story, and although this prologue's a little dodgy, I think I have a pretty sound plan on it, so read!

**

* * *

**

Tears of Love

_**Prologue**_

_He was going away._

_She stared emptily at the windows, and the night stars gleaming above seemed to be so dim all of a sudden. Weeks he had been here, and had persuaded and coaxed her, and she did not give in. And now he was leaving. _

_Think of Föalin. And she had tried, but with no success. His memory, even though she had tried to deny it, was slowing fading away, and she knew it now. It was too late now, but maybe she could still hope. But only maybe. He was leaving tomorrow morning, and she would not see him again for months. Anything could happen within months. She sighed, and a lock of raven hair slipped to the front of her pale-blossomed face._

_She knelt silently, and leaned against the windows, her head lying on her arms as she wept. Lightly, ever so lightly, but still they were tears. Glittering in the shadows, and they were tears of love._

_And he had near given up hope._

* * *

Does that sound really really dodgy? I hope it doesn't, but it didn't take me very long to write it...actually I rewrote this prologe because the original deleted itself... Please R&R! 


	2. Farewell to my Home

Hi hi...Chapter 1 here! Sorry I haven't written this faster, even though it's the hols. I _was _going to upload stuff yesterday, only I was so upset that Brazil didn't win, I just simply didn't have the heart to...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- Farewell to My Home

Arya stirred as the blue-coloured sparrow greeted the dawn, and got out of her bed, blinking her eyes a couple of times to focus. _Time to leave _she thought, and smoothly strode out of her bedroom to her sitting room, where she found a small leather bag in one of the carved cabinets. It was a magical one, given to her by an old friend who had long gone. The bag could fit anything of any size and nature, and it was a very rare item indeed to have possession of. Arya had thought everything over the night before. She would leave before he did. Leave for the Varden, and then go wherever she wanted to go after she had finished her last and final errand.

There wasn't much for her to take; mostly just a few fondly thought-of memoirs, and some dried herbs. When she had packed her belongings, Arya exited her room and headed towards the Hall kitchens. The kitchens at Tialderi Hall had everything anyone could wish for in a kitchen, and there, Arya ate a light breakfast, and called for one of the cooks. Within seconds, a tall and thin elf appeared, and bowed courteously to Arya.

"How may I serve, princess?"

Arya dismissed the bow with the wave of a hand.

"I am travelling back to The Varden, where I am needed. Kindly have some provisions prepared for my travels."

"Of course. Would you like Meradyn to pack it for you?"

Meradyn was Arya's favourite cook, and also a close friend. Though Arya would never admit to anyone, she had spent a good period of time in her childhood years, in the kitchens with Meradyn, enjoying helping hand cook the most delicious and appetising food. _It has been a long time _Arya thought, but answered,

"If she is not busy, I would like her to."

The elf bowed, and left the room.

"Princess Arya!" A stout and kind looking elf entered the kitchens. Meradyn. _She hasn't changed at all. _Meradyn resisted an urge to hug the exotic beauty the once cook's helper had turned into. Arya saw how Meradyn's arms twitched, and knew that she longed to embrace her like how she used to.

"Meradyn," she answered, and walked towards the happy cook.

"How are you? It's been an awful long time since I'd seen you last. How many years?"

"Seven," Arya smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I can't stay to talk for long. I have to travel back the Varden again. I need provisions."

Meradyn looked surprised.

"Of course. I'll will make sure that a good quantity is packed full of delicious pastries, that you used to like so much."

"I still do." The corners of Arya's lips curved. "But I want you to prepare it. I'll wait."

"Of course," Meradyn answered, surprised again. _But then, Arya was always the unpredictable one._

Arya watched without moving a muscle for an hour and a half, while Meradyn bustled about the kitchen, kneading dough, baking energy filled biscuits, packing fruit and tea. Meradyn was secretly watching the princess out of the corner of her eye. _Did she remember? _Perhaps she missed it, but Meradyn knew she would never be the elven child she used to be, with her innocent expression and her star filled eyes. _Not since Foalin died. _Meradyn still hadn't fully lost her when Arya left as ambassador for the Fair Folk, but she had when Foalin had died. All the lights went out of Arya's eyes. But no. Was it possible? Something like the same light in her very eyes now. Only it was fading, ever so dimming…

Arya left when the food had been packed in her bag. She walked out of the entrance doors into the front garden, where a colourful combination filled her eyes. Even though it was winter, every flower in the garden still bloomed as if it were summer. Enchanted flowers. Arya walked down to the gate, and a branch came into view as she approached it, and a velvety blossom opened before her eyes. Foalin's blossoms, as if he wanted to remind her. Arya fought back the tears threatening to spill down her face.

_Sorry _she whispered, and left. Her home behind her, and a hard, undestined future ahead.

"_Let me go, Saphira, I need to find her." Eragon struggled to free himself from the firm hold of the shimmering blue dragon._

"_No."_

"_Why," demanded Eragon, turning his head furiously towards Saphira. Saphira tried to answer gently._

"_She's already gone, little one."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She just left. It's too late now."_

_Eragon slumped against Saphira, who nuzzled his head sympathetically. Eragon cried._

* * *

Please R&R even if you don't like it coz I still want to know...it would mean a lot...Arya leaves and meets someone mysterious in the next chapter...Please R&R now! 


	3. A Mysterious Traveller

Chapter 2! Yey, thank you everyone who reviewed, and if you read this, pleassse review. This story doesn't seem like a romance at this point, but it still is, so please read. in next chapter, Arya nearly reaches the Varden, and in the next, she does! -smiles- Anyway, Melisande's the odd character in this chapter, came into my head when I was writing...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Arya, or Kirtan, Du Weldenvarden -sad smiles- ...I do, however, own Videla, Wilom, Rh'ilian and Melisande -cheers-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- A Mysterious Traveller **

_Kirtan, Du Weldenvarden_

Instead of journeying around the desert, through Osilon and Gil'ead like she usually did, Arya went through a shorter, but less known path, in which she did not travel by for years. _To stop anyone from following. _Arya thought of someone who just might. This path was almost a straight line directly to the Beor Mountains, and only elves who knew the endless forest very well would know where to go, because there was no marked path, and Arya and many others would work their way by the stars and their own familiarity with the forest. Not many could confidently make their way out of the forest without being disoriented, even among the elves.

By the end of the day Arya and her stallion Rh'ilian had reached Kirtan, and elven city near the border of the forest. She had not visited the folk in Kirtan for many years, and this time, she thought she'd spend a short visit for the night, and leave the following morning to meet the Hadarac Desert.

An elf guard met her when Arya pulled on the enchanted vine, in which transported her to the main entrance of Kirtan. His mouth formed an o of surprise when he recognised her. He bowed respectfully.

"**Atra esterní ono thelduin,** " he greeted, a tone of awe in his voice, as he said it.

"** Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr.** " Arya responded curtly

"** Un du evarínya ono varda.** " The guard let Arya in without another word.

"Du grind huildr," he called, and two elves hurried across and stood on either side of the gate. _Hold the gate._

Arya rode through, and headed down the main path, looking for the house she had always been welcome to stay in, friends of the family that were more like her own. Arya turned, and turned again into a deep into the city. It was getting dark; the sun had nearly fallen asleep. The willows surrounding the path blew with the wind, and Arya rode harder till she finally reached a large, one storey bungalow-like manor with a neat and friendly garden.

Arya rode through the entrance, and got off Rh'ilian to knock on the arched oak door. A grumpy looking elf opened up the door.

"Who is it at this time o-" The elf suddenly smiled, an incredulous look washed over her, her pretty face lighting up. "Arya! What a long time it's been! Come in, come in; Wilom? It's Arya! Take her horse into the stables, and wake up that groomsman."

The smiling elf pulled Arya inside the warm house. Arya smiled. After so many years, Videla still hadn't changed at all. Long, wavy, tree-coloured hair down to her feet and pretty, pale skin, and sparkling-blue eyes, that had looked so gloomy before. And still that motherly, warm personality that she'd always owned.

"I won't be staying long," Arya said to break the silence. Only the night, if it's alright with you." Videla looked disappointed.

"On another of your endless travels? You have to promise to come back and visit after this one. It's been a long time."

"Quite," agreed Arya tiredly, and Videla perked up at once.

"Dinner, then a comfortable night's sleep, yes?"

Arya followed Videla into the dining room.

After an immensely filling dinner with Videla and Wilom, and a very interesting conversation, Videla led Arya into her room, the same room Arya had always stayed in.

Videla sat down at the edge of the carved bed, and Arya sat down next to her.

"So…where are you going now?"

" Varden."

Videla nodded knowingly. She placed a soft hand on Arya's shoulder.

"Promise me you'll come back after this one. We have much to say to each other."

Arya nodded.

Videla stood up.

"Well, have a good night's sleep."

Videla left the room, and Arya stared blankly at the ceiling.

* * *

**_Nearly the end, but the most interesting bit, I think! XD -laughs-

* * *

_**

The next morning, Arya said her farewells to Videla, and left Kirtan. She rode for a good two to three hours in the forest, and was only about 500 metres away from the desert, when she suddenly saw a line of white. Arya pulled to a halt, and got onto her feet, to look again. When she got closer, she saw it was a young elven girl in a white robe dress. She looked half starved, and Arya knelt down to her.

"What are you doing here?" Are you lost? Where do you live?"

The girl did not answer Arya's questions. Instead, she said,

" I…need to reach the Varden…have important information…must tell…"

Arya frowned. Was this a trick?

" Tell me, and I will deliver the message to them," she said finally, staring at the girl, who's green eyes widened.

"Oh…take me with you…need to tell…no messenger."

Arya took out some filled rolls of a type of bread, and some herbal water.

" Eat and replenish. Gather your strength first."

The girl sat up weakly, and gratefully took the bread Arya held out. She looked much better after she had regained some of her energy, and was capable of talking full sentences.

" What is your name?" Arya asked the girl. The girl looked at her. She had wild green eyes, chestnut hair, and tanned skin. She looked human apart from her pointed ears, which confirmed that she was an elf, not a human.

" Melisande."

Arya looked at her suspiciously. A human name? Odd.

Silence. Then-

" Please let me come with you. I won't be any trouble."

Arya thought. Should she let the girl come?

"Very well. But you must tell me why."

" I have things to tell the Varden leader."

No matter what Arya said, Melisande wouldn't be persuaded to tell her exactly what. Finally, Arya said,

"We'd better go then. It's not very far from the desert now, only a few hundred metres, a kilometre at the most."

Melisande looked eager, as a child would when being promised a treat.

But who really was she? Did she know Eragon? _Most probably. _But what struck Arya most oddly was the flower she clutched firmly in her small hands.

The _Delois_.

_The healing wound in her split open, bleeding again._

* * *

How was that? Wierd? Off the topic? Oh well -sighs- plots getting there, still climbing for the climax...will tell when the climax comes, but not for a while yet, maybe...another 4 chapters? Review now! please review - pleads- ... 


	4. Sullen Silence

Yey! Chapter 3! Thank you everyone who reviewed especially PhantomFan07 and Argetlam-Meg who read every chapter of my story and reviewed, which made me feel really special...this chapter is just one of those passing chapters that don't mean that much to the main plot, you know, to lead to a good one...because in the next chapter, They reach the Varden!

**Claimer's rights: **I own Melisande because I am her creator, but Eragon is Poalini's -scowls unreasonably- XD

PS- Italy won, and I am feeling very bad...but nevertheless, I will update very soon...

**

* * *

Chapter 3- Sullen Silence**

_Eragon put his face in his hands; it was too late, she had already left. He ran outside into the forest, and looked at the black sky, sprinkled with tiny silver stars, though were barely visible from the thick and lofty canopy above. "Arya," he whispered softly, his tone sounded despairing and broken to the heart. Eragon slowly dropped down onto his knees. There was nothing he could do now, at least, not yet. It wouldn't be long before he would return back to the Varden, but where would she be then? "I must leave soon," he thought, and returned forlornly back inside to his quarters. The prospect of seeing Arya, again, however dejected he might have been feeling, still cheered him up. Just to see her face once more…_

They had travelled a good distance into the Hadarac Desert. Melisande shared a seat on Rh'ilian behind Arya, and didn't speak a word. This suited Arya, for she wasn't one of too many words, and enjoyed solitude of her own. This silence, however, was almost intolerable. It was very awkward, and she could feel the small girl shuffling in her spot. Arya turned to look at her, her blazing emerald eyes sunk straight into Melisande, who unintentionally winced. All Arya said, however, was,

"Is this ride tiring you?"

Melisande nodded numbly, and yawned.

"Then we shall stop here and make camp?"

Arya pulled to a side and Rh'ilian halted to a stop. Melisande smile gratefully, and swung off the horse with a surprising amount of energy. Arya took no notice, but got off Rh'ilian herself, and started rummaging through her bag. Melisande watched her curiously without saying a word. She watched her take out what looked like a bundle of sticks with leaves tied by vines. Arya threw them on the surface of sand with a clash, then without looking at it, suddenly said,

"**_Reisa_**." _Raise._

Melisande looked in astonishment. The bundle of sticks that came out from Arya's small leather bag, rose, and arranged to look like a roomy hut, that was invisible, but oddly visible at the same time, Melisande couldn't explain it. It was as if it were there, but attempting to hide from the sight of others. _Not even a standard powerful elf can do that, what sort of elf must she be, to hold so much power?_

Arya looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw the girl's expression of surprise. Consciously, she thought, _She does not know who I am. Strange, to not even know of the royalty of one's own kin. _Arya admitted to herself that her curiosity for the girl was steadily growing, and was about to ask the fact about her, when she decided against it. Melisande had absolutely no intention of telling her anything. Arya will find out later. Once she became more acquainted, as Arya disliked the use of force on other people.

The inside of the hut was warm, contrary to the temperature outside, and was furnished with soft, but light carpet rugs, and a little carved side table, and also a single hanging light on the ceiling. The Hadarac Desert may have been known for it's boiling temperatures, but it was also known for it's freezing climates at night, after the dark. Melisande smiled to herself, and put her arms around her legs. Arya entered, and was carrying two large quilts and an assortment of pillows. _It is fortunate that I brought two _Arya thought. _Why was Melisande empty handed when I first saw her? Not fully empty-handed. She had the Delois. _Arya sighed, but made sure Melisande did not hear her.

"Here. Take one."

Melisande took the silver coloured quilt appreciatively, and wrapped it around her. Arya sat down beside her, spreading the gold coloured one over herself. Arya decided to hint a question.

"You do not have any belongings with you?" she said without looking at Melisande.

Melisande pursed her lips like how a little girl would when she refused to talk.

"No, I don't," she said in the end, to break the silence. Arya was born with the gift of patience, and could easily wait for hours to receive an answer, and Melisande had just realised that. She herself possessed no such virtue. She added,

"But I did."

Arya processed the sentence into her head for a few minutes. Melisande yawned, rubbed her eyes, and then fell back into a pile of the soft pillows and fell asleep. After a while, Arya, too, had lay down to greet the night that had fallen over them like a dark curtain, as if hiding the light from their eyes. Arya turned to one side, and then turned again. She was not used to sleeping with only two pillows- in her quarters at Tialderi Hall, and even at the Varden, she had always slept in a circle of pillows. Even when she was travelling, like she was now…Arya sighed, and pulled the quilt closer to her chin to contain more warmth from it's heat enchantment. Never mind Melisande's refusal to talk, just keep her to her silence for now…

_That night, in the climax of her sleep, Melisande experienced a terrible dream. It was about the Varden, and Galbatorix suddenly sending another army, an army of horrifying monsters with undistinguishable faces. And another dragon…a ruby red coloured dragon…_

_However, when Melisande woke up the next morning, she couldn't remember anything from the dream…_

* * *

How was that? Not too interesting, because as I said before, it is a passing chapter to a better one...Please review, and I will be happy, and update sooner because I am sooo in my writing muse... 


	5. Clandestine Surprises

Chapter 4! Arya and Melisande arrive at the Varden, and Arya knows more about Melisande...read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Arya, Tronjheim, or Varden-lady, but I do own Melisande, Gorderl, andRh'ilian...

**

* * *

****Chapter 4- Clandestine Surprises**

"Wake up."

Melisande stirred. She opened a bleary eye, and Arya's emerald eyes came into focus. She sat up instantly. The sun had barely finished rising, and it was still mostly dark and grey.

"We should wake up now," Arya said. "If we do a day of hard riding, we may reach the Beor Mountains."

Melisande nodded tiredly, and reluctantly got up.

Within half an hour's time, they had packed up and had eaten a few of Meradyn's pastries, which had been preserved in a special cloth, so would last longer than naturally. Arya tied the leather bag to Rh'ilian, and climbed on the stallion, who was more than ready for a long day's travel. Melisande climbed on after her, and they rode in silence.

They did reach the giant mountains by dusk, and Arya was well satisfied. That night, Arya was determined to find out more about Melisande. She breached the topic.

"If I may inquire, " she said exotically, "How did you come to know of the hidden way down to the desert? I am sorry if you will not consent to say, but I am afraid you simply must say something."

Melisande looked at her without saying a word.

"I've said things about myself," Arya pointed out frostily, and Melisande opened her mouth.

"I- I know of it because my grandpapa taught me of it," she said shyly, refilling her plate.

"Really?" Arya arched an eyebrow. "Not many know of the path, and even so, get mightily lost in the forests. Your grandfather must have taught you well."

Melisande relaxed.

"Yes, he did. He taught me many things. He knew many things nobody else knew about the ways." She hesitated. Arya waited patiently for her to continue.

"I do not know whether he is still alive. I have not seen him since I was six. I am eleven now."

"Who was he?"

Melisande paused for a long time. Arya let her curiosity consume her.

"He is called Brom."

* * *

**Wierd, I ken, but not really if you read on! Please, it's not oneof those wierd sudden turns...XD laughs**

* * *

Arya was more than surprised. Brom? It was not possible. Certainly not, Arya was sure, and had perfect proof of it. Plus, Melisande was an elf.

"Brom did not have any children- you can't have been his granddaughter," Arya said more sharply than she intended.

"You're right," Melisande agreed. "Do you know him? How did you know him?"

"He is an elf friend of the Fair Folk. My mother was a friend of his."

"You knew grandpapa? Then he's dead?" Melisande's eyes widened. Arya nodded curtly, but did not waver from the topic.

"How can you be his granddaughter?"

Melisande looked uncomfortable.

"Well, he's not _really _my grandpapa," she said slowly. "He was my friend when my parents died. Every now and then, he'd visit me from where I lived, when I was little, and he became my grandpapa."

"Indeed," Arya said impassively. Melisande suddenly put on a fierce expression.

"I don't care if he wasn't related to me by blood. He's still mine, and he always said so. I've nobody else really. Everybody else despises me."

Arya felt a pang of sympathy for the little girl, who had neglected her dinner.

"Of course. I agree."

Melisande smiled, and Arya felt the warmth of it. For the rest of the evening, Arya explained how Brom died, and Melisande listened solemnly with the maturity of one much older than her age.

_But there are still so many secrets and mysteries about her that I am so curious about. Did she know about Brom training Eragon? Who were her parents? Has she visited the Varden before? She must have, _Arya decided_ but now is not the time to ask._

The next day, and last day, Melisande seemed to be compatible enough talk with during the ride. It was as if the conversation last night had opened her up. They rode hard through the enormous mountains and trees of the Beor Mountains, and Melisande seemed quite at peace with them, and not at all astounded at their size.

"Have you visited the Varden before?" Arya asked.

"Yes. I have visited once. I remember how in awe I was of the gigantic mountains and I thought that they were green walls at first, until Grandpapa said they were really mountains- they are that huge."

_Brom had taken her to the Varden._

"Will you tell me of your message?"

"No. But you will find out soon, of course. Why are you going there?"

_To escape hurt and loss from a love, _Arya wanted to say, but said instead,

"I am a representative of the elves for the Varden. Everything I say, I say on behalf of our people."

Melisande frowned at the "our."

"I am not an elf like you," she said with a childish pout. "At least, not really. That's why everybody hate me so much."

"But your ears are pointed," Arya said.

"That doesn't mean I'm an elf."

"It does, actually. Why do you say that you are not?"

"I didn't say that I wasn't," she retorted. "I'm half and half." Melisande bit back her lip. She'd said too much. Arya, however, did not press her for any more questions.

After a few more minutes, Melisande said,

"Are you princess Arya?"

"What makes you think that?" Arya asked, amused.

"Because you said you were like an ambassador for the elves, and I heard Princess Arya was one. I think- I think you look like a princess," she added bashfully.

Arya smiled genuinely, but it was a smile of regret.

"Yes," she answered shortly.

By sunset, Arya and Melisande had reached the Kóstha-mérna Lake. Arya recklessly threw a large pebble at the waterfalls, and said,

"_**Ai varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta." **A warden of the riders lacks passage._

A dwarf opened the entrance.

"Princess Arya. Welcome." It was Gorderl, and his tone was something of a surprise. But his surprise really showed when he frowned at Melisande who was still on Rh'ilian, and yawning continuously.

"Hello Gorderl," she said. "Do you remember me? I said I would come back."

"Melisande." Gorderl's voice was a tone of wonder. They went in.

They were given their own quarters almost instantly. Gorderl sent messages of their arrival, and soon, Melisande was tucked into bed after a hot tea of exotic herbs…no more dreams…an enchanted sleep…

* * *

**The next day...the message...next chapter, but will not leave ye all here...read on!**

* * *

The next morning, Melisande woke up bright and early, washed and dressed, then went down to the dining hall of the Tronjheim. Arya was waiting, and so was Gorderl.

"After breakfast, shall I escort you both to Lady Nasuada?"

"That would be much appreciated," Arya said, but Melisande cut her off.

"I don't want to see Lady Nasuada."

Gorderl looked at Arya.

"Melisande, if you have important news, it would be best for you to report to Lady Nasuada, who is leader of the Varden," Arya said to her.

Melisande shook her head.

"No. My important message is to Elva."

Arya looked at her in wonder.

_Elva? How did she know of Elva? She must know Eragon then. It seems that even though he wasn't there, Arya was still reminded of his presence. And she missed it. There were still so many secrets, so many to be answered…_

* * *

In the next chapter, the mysterious message is revealed...some other secrets will be known to Arya too...how queer...Review!


	6. The Red Warning

Chapter 5! I spent all morning from 6 o'clock till 10 o'clock lying in my bed thinking and planning the rest of the plot for this story...and I've got it! I know exactly what is going to happen an' all... please read!

**Disclaimer: **Paolini owns Eragon and Arya and Queen Islanzadi and Elva and Varden-lady -sulks- I own Melisande, Gorderl...um, Lisette, even though she isn't much of a character at the moment...

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 5- The Red Warning_**

"_You are leaving now, then?" Queen Islanzadi paced around her throne, no emotion showing at all on her features. Eragon bowed his head._

"_Yes, indeed, your highness."_

_The elven Queen sighed, and looked at Eragon in the eye._

"'_Tis a pity, is it not? Your training has been much too hurried, and there is so much more yet to be learned. It is still only the start, friend of the elves."_

"_Yes, of course," Eragon said respectfully. "I must leave now, your majesty, the Queen. "_**_Atra esterní ono thelduin._**_" _

_Queen Islanzadi touched her lip._

"**_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr._**_"_

"**_Un du evarínya ono varda._**_"_

_The Queen looked over at Saphira._

"_You bring hope to us all, great dragon," she said softly. Saphira bowed her head archly, and left the halls to escape his hurt, and to protect the hurt that he could protect._

"My message is to Elva," Melisande repeated again to Gorderl and Arya, who were both frowning. There was a still silence for a few minutes as Arya thought.

"Very well," she said finally. "But you must come with me first to give greeting to Lady Nasuada."

"Fine," Melisande said, and after a hurried breakfast, followed Arya up the lift to Nasuada's quarters. Arya strode easily to the arched walnut door, and knocked. Melisande struggled to catch up.

"Enter," said a voice from inside. The voice, undoubtedly Nasuada's, sounded tired and worried. Arya pushed the door open to reveal the two-storey study and the cedar desk in which she was so used to seeing Ajihad's face behind. Instead, Nasuada sat behind the table, her back facing them. She turned when she heard the two enter.

"We've come to say our greetings, Lady Nasuada," Arya greeted. Nasuada smiled, and suddenly looked a lot more relaxed.

"Welcome, Princess Arya. And who is this?" Nasuada peered down at the little brown girl behind her. She frowned.

"You look familiar. You are- Oh!" Nasuada suddenly leaned back, staring at Melisande.

"I remember you. You're the girl who visited the Varden once with Brom, your grandpapa."

Melisande smile tentatively. "Yes," she answered. Then she added,

"And you're Nasuada, the one who laughed when I told you that I was going to raid all the kitchens here until there was none left for anyone else to eat."

Nasuada smiled.

"That's right. Do you have anything you wish to say?"

Melisande shook her head. Arya looked up.

"In that case, we shall leave? We came to greet you with our presence."

Nasuada nodded.

"We are glad of your assistance. It means much to the Varden."

Arya nodded, then walked out of the room, followed by Melisande."

"Can I go to Elva now?" Melisande pleaded. Arya looked over at her.

"Yes. Gorderl has agreed to take us."

Melisande nodded silently, and waited down at the Tronjheim till Gorderl appeared.

"Shall we go to see Lady Elva, then?"

"Yes." Melisande stood up, and so did Arya. Gorderl began to walk down through one of the corridors leading out of the Tronjheim. Melisande gave a puzzled glance. Gorderl caught her expression, and explained.

"She is in an unbearable state, due to a curse unintentionally placed on her at her birth. She is placed away from the others for that."

Melisande nodded knowledgeably.

"Oh, I know _that_," she said, looking bored. "I was thinking of something else." Gorderl was about to ask her what, but a dreamy look washed over Melisande, and he decided upon it. They approached what looked like a round cave with windows, and Gorderl knocked on the stone entrance.

"Who is it?" came out a crisp voice. Angela.

"Gorderl, with Princess Arya and Melisande, who has a message for the Lady Elva."

From inside the cave, came a surprised guffaw from the herbalist. The three could hear muttered phrases of, "Melisande, who's that?" and "A message for Elva?"

Gorderl grinned apologetically, and mouthed, "Sorry." Melisande forced a quick grin. The door soon opened to reveal a large roomy house with rounded walls. Gorderl, Arya and Melisande all entered the house. At first, Melisande couldn't find Elva, but soon she spotted her. If Melisande never understood what the word "misery" was, one look at Elva, and anyone could understand, even if it was an Urgal. The girl looked utterly miserable, tied to a cushioned chair with rope. She had straight mid-length black hair, and piercing blue eyes that clearly showed her struggle against her curse, and her aged maturity of an old woman, that was abnormal for a mere child as her. Elva wore a black cloak over her shoulders, and made no notion that she knew there were visitors. Melisande found Angela staring intently at her.

"Who are you?" she asked in a demanding voice.

"Melisande," she answered stiffly. Angela looked thoughtful.

"Melisande," she muttered in an undertone to herself. "Who's that?" Melisande ignored her. Angela smiled down at her.

"You wanted to deliver a message to Elva, is that right?"

"It is," Melisande said coolly. "Please allow me to speak with her alone."

"Er, we can't do that," Gorderl said quickly, with a glance at Angela. "Elva must be accompanied by someone at all times."

"She will be with me," Melisande said, looking defiantly up at everyone. "Ask Elva, if you think I will be any danger. Elva?"

Elva turned to face them for the first time. She shook her head.

"No," she said slowly. "I will be safe with Melisande."

Melisande gave a satisfied sort of grunt, and said,

"See? Elva says I can."

Arya who was silent, said suddenly,

"Let them talk. We can wait outside."

Angela looked as if she were about to protest, but then nodded curtly, and reluctantly walked out. Gorderl looked at Arya, who didn't react, and followed Angela out. Gorderl followed, casting a curious glance at the small girl.

"Elva."

Melisande walked over and embraced the girl tied to the chair. Elva didn't react at all. Melisande began to unbind her from the chair.

"What is it, that you wanted to tell me?"

Melisande looked around the room, as if she thought there were others that were listening, hidden somewhere in the room. Then she lowered her voice, and reported her message to Elva, who listened fixedly.

"I had a dream," she began slowly. Elva looked at her. Melisande took a deep breath, and continued.

"I had a dream," she repeated. "Galbatorix is going to come and attempt to destroy the Varden. And you are the only one who can truly destroy him. Without you, the most Rider Eragon can do is banish him from the Varden; he can't destroy him. Thus, you must help him. Your curse, it is a curse to you, but a blessing to others, and a danger to the Empire."

Elva stared.

"I know," she said suddenly. "I know, and I don't want to. It hurts, Melisande, oh, it hurts so much that I don't want to live." Elva looked imploringly at Melisande, who felt tears rising up her throat.

"There's more," Melisande said. "The two remaining dragon eggs. Both have hatched."

This sentence brought Elva back sharply. Both the dragon eggs have hatched? She waited for Melisande to continue.

"The red dragon," she said, taking her time. "He is an enemy. I do not know who he is. Oh, but the green one, Elva, the green one. Guess who the rider is?"

Elva looked at her, nonplussed. Melisande said one word, and Elva felt her head nearly split into two.

"Lisette."

"What are they talking about, anyway?" Gorderl grumbled. Arya shrugged.

"She said that we would find out soon."

"We better," Angela said half-heartedly. Then-

"She laughed. Elva laughed. She's never done that before." Angela looked at the sky with wonder written on her face.

As Melisande was leaving, she said,

"Remember, if anyone asks, say everything I said, but don't say anything about the dragon eggs, especially about Lisette. She's our sister, and we can't let her get hurt, and anyway, Galbatorix is planning on saving her as a surprise. He is using the red dragon only for the attack."

Elva nodded, and gave a faint smile.

"I know, Melisande. Take care. Visit me again if you can."

Melisande nodded, smiling, then handed her the flower she had picked from a rare bush from the Du Weldenvarden. The _Deloi_.

"Here. Have this," Melisande said, pulling the beautiful blossom from her hair." Elva smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

Melisande walked out of the door. She felt glad that she had given the beautiful violet blossom to her. Anyway, when Arya thought she wasn't watching, she found her always staring at it, and it made her feel uncomfortable…

_Arya noticed the missing Delois in her hair when she walked out. She sighed. She would never be able to escape his presence, even when he died. Then how could she love Eragon at the same time? Was it possible to love two people at the same time? He was coming soon, and elf had told her. Eragon was coming. Arya sighed sadly. She wanted to stay, she wanted to stay and see him, watch him so badly…_

* * *

How was that? I reckon the chapter title isn't that good, cos it makes it sound as if the message was life threatening to Elva, or something, I can't explain it properly...

Please review and tell me what you think, and thank you to all my reviewers because you really make me feel happy!


	7. Rider Arrival

_**Chapter 6 – Rider Arrival**_

"_Rider Eragon Shadeslayer, Dragon Saphira. You have arrived at last," bowed Gorderl respectfully. "Lady Nasuada would wish for your presence immediately." _

_Eragon bowed in return, Saphira arching her neck gracefully._

"_I will, of course, meet her very soon. I shall visit as soon as I am able," he replied politely. Gorderl looked at him curiously._

"_Rider Eragon as other errands beforehand?"_

"_No," Eragon said quickly, "That is- just after I've- never mind. I will make my presence to her as soon as I get the chance."_

Arya was always an early riser, and usually woke shortly after sunrise everyday. This morning Arya woke early as usual, but instead of making her presence, she stayed in her bed quarters, sitting at the edge of her bed, her bow and arrow next to her, ready for sparring practice, though she did not go. Arya stared up at the ceiling and contemplated for a long time. She opened her bag, and took out a memoir. It was a small version of Föalin's portrait framed in the purest silver. Arya sighed, and suddenly felt a wave of consciousness, or an awareness of someone. She looked up. Eragon was standing in the doorway, his face drawn and oddly pale, as if he were unwell for the last couple of days. Arya opened her mouth in surprise, but then quickly clamped it shut, forming her face into an expression of monotony. Eragon walked in, and Arya noticed that he looked more like an elf than a human. She bowed her head and silently wished for him to go, yet half wished for him to stay. Eragon stood right in front of Arya.

"I wan- er what I mean is," he started, then stopped and started again formally,

"You are still here. I came just give my greetings."

Arya looked up, and then turned away at his piercing blue-green eyes.

"There is no need," she said as coldly as she could, and clutched at her miniature portrait, which was still on her lap. Eragon looked down, and saw it. _Föalin. Again; can't she learn to forget him? I've tried so hard…so hard…_

"Arya," he said clearly, and she turned back to face him. Eragon swallowed.

"Please, give me anoth-" then he cleared his throat, and said,

"Er, why aren't you out in the fields sparring?"

Arya blinked, then said coolly,

"It's my choice, whether I want to or not."

Eragon fidgeted nervously, and saw Arya focusing her gaze onto the portrait. Eragon decided not to say anything, though he wanted to remark upon it. Many minutes passed in silence, until Arya said,

"We can never…be like that, you know we cannot. Please leave."

Eragon didn't say anything, but coolly walked out of the room.

Arya suddenly threw Föalin's portrait on the floor, and the glass covering smashed against the tile floor, breaking into shattered pieces.

Melisande fiddled nervously with a strand of her hair as she waited at the edge of the sparring field. _Surely a Shadeslayer and a rider would spar in the mornings_ she thought dully, and waited. It was a long while before Melisande saw Eragon entering towards the field, and she had waited patiently and silently. She watched as Eragon approached the gate.

"Sha-" she began as he passed her, but suddenly, Eragon turned, violently throwing his sword down on the field, and walked down the path out of the field. Melisande watched, wide-eyed. She thought quickly, then hurried and positioned herself behind a tree and suddenly sobbed,

"Ow! It hurts, help!"

Eragon turned, and strode towards the tree, where he found a little elf child in a white dress, holding her ankle and crying. Eragon rubbed his eyes in astonishment. An elf child? What could she be doing here?" Eragon knelt down.

"Are you alright?"

Melisande looked up. _Oh good._

"My ankle-" sniffs "- it hurts."

"Here, let me have a look, I can fix it," Eragon said kindly, holding out his hands. Melisande quickly saw the trouble, and lied,

"It won't help, it happens everyday, nobody can fix it!" she cried devastatingly. "I have to go back to my room…" Melisande looked up at Eragon, her clear blue eyes looking helplessly at him.

"Will you help me?"

Eragon looked at her curiously.

"Yes," he said finally. "I will carry you to your room, is that alright for you?"

Melisande nodded, and he picked the small girl up and started walking back towards the Tronjheim. Eragon looked at the miserable looking girl he was carrying, who remained quiet from when he carried her.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Me- Melisande," the elven child replied shyly. Eragon looked into her face.

"You know, for a long while, my back was crippled and nobody, no matter what all the healers could do, could fix it." He grimaced, and Melisande gave a small smile. "It was a great pain."

Melisande nodded earnestly.

"My ankle is always like this, but sometimes, it's just fine. It's a curse," she said conversationally. "Whenever I visit here, I always like to watch the sparring nearby, it's great fun."

"Then-you don't live here?" Eragon said curiously. Melisande shook her head, but didn't say where, so Eragon hinted on it.

"You live in Ellesméra, then?"

Melisande shook her head again.

"No, but I was there before I came here yesterday with Princess Arya," she said, trying and succeeding in changing the topic. Eragon was intrigued.

"You know Arya?" Melisande tried to look bored.

"Who doesn't? Everybody knows her. She had to put up with me from there all the way to here." Eragon suddenly smiled.

"I had to put up with her for a time too…though I'm sure she wasn't as troublesome as you would be, I'd imagine." Melisande grinned devilishly.

"Of course. What is your name?"

"Eragon."

Melisande put on a face of astonishment.

"Rider Eragon?"

Eragon forced a smile. He had enjoyed talking to someone who was not aware of his status. People always changed, and seemed more formal once they knew.

"Yes," he said shortly. Melisande changed her expression to a thoughtful frown.

"Then…you know Brom, right?"

Eragon stopped in his tracks.

"How do you know about Brom?" he demanded. Melisande looked at him as though he should've known the answer as a common fact.

"He's my grandpapa of course. Well, was, I suppose. Princess Arya told me he died."

Eragon stared hard at the little girl.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Um, look, we're there. Just over there, I can get there myself now. Thank you for your service, Rider Eragon," Melisande said quickly, and set herself free from his grasp. She bowed.

"Perhaps we can meet again soon, Rider Eragon," she said, then sidled into her room.

"Wait," Eragon called, but before he could get to her, someone behind him said,

"There you are Eragon. I've been waiting for you. Let us talk in my study." Lady Nasuada. Eragon frowned, then forced another bright smile.

"Lady Nasuada. Of course."

_I will find her. I will find her and get her to tell me. I must find her. What does she know? How can this be?_


	8. Bitter Strife

Hello! Best chapter yet, at least a good interesting one, at least, in my opinion...a crisis romance chapter sort of...read on...especially after the italics...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Arya, Eragon or Nasuada -growls-, so leave it or lose it.

**

* * *

****Chapter 7- Bitter Strife**

_Tronjheim_

_Lady Nasuada settled behind the cedar desk, and peered up at Eragon._

_"Well, sit down," she waved at a chair opposite her. Eragon sat down silently. Nasuada leaned towards him, and her wide eyes looked appealingly at him. Eragon stared at her, and she blinked._

_"Is there anything wrong, Rider Shadeslayer Eragon?"_

_Eragon shook his head numbly, then tried to say as casually as possible,_

_"So, who was that little elf child?" Nasuada looked uninterested._

_"Melisande. She came with Arya."_

_"Er, really?" Eragon said innocently. "How does she know Arya? I never knew Arya took an elf child with her, are they related?"_

_"No," Nasuada said shortly. "She's not even an elf."_

_Eragon looked confused._

_"Then…she really is Brom's granddaughter? But I thought no one but Morzan ever-"_

_"She not biologically Brom's granddaughter," Nasuada explained, and suddenly smiled from her short-tempered mood. "But she is as good as Brom's granddaughter. She's an orphan from near Carvahall, where you used to live, and Brom visited her every now and then." She lowered her voice. "Poor child, she has nowhere to go, we should have her raised by a family…" she looked at him, and Eragon squirmed. What was happening? Eragon had thought Nasuada had important news to tell him, he had seen how desperate the Varden was from Ellesméra. He decided to change the topic._

_"The Varden are in some sort of strife, are they?"_

_Nasuada blinked in surprise._

_"Erm…why did you think that?"_

_"Well, I saw…" Eragon went on to explain how he had known. Nasuada stared at Eragon, but it seemed as if she were looking straight through him. She suddenly said to no one in particular,_

_"He would come and reach us soon…there isn't anything to do but to fight…if only my father was still here, leading this amazing group of rebels against the evils of the Empire…"_

_"How are your financial situations?" Eragon asked, and Nasuada suddenly brightened._

_"Splendid, my dear rider, absolutely fine. Didn't anyone tell you about the lace?"_

_Eragon frowned in confusion._

_"No," he said slowly, and Nasuada grinned at him._

_"The Varden is making huge profits from creating lace with magic, and selling much cheaper than all the lace-makers in the Empire!"_

_Eragon stared hard this time. Nasuada looked truly satisfied._

_"We owe no debts, and the Varden can live comfortably with plenty of food and other requirements, we are well financially."_

_Eragon smiled reluctantly…and Nasuada smiled back at him prettily._

_"Take a walk with me."_

Arya strode outside to the hills, where she walked up and sat heavily down at the very peak of it, surrounded by a clump of trees, which were swaying with the breeze contentedly. She wore her usual black leather pants and chemise and also the black leather band across her forehead, which kept her long raven hair in place. Her flashing emerald eyes seemed noticeably dull, and placed beside her was her treasured elven crafted bow and a few elegantly carved arrows. Arya tried to gather her thoughts, and throw them away, but it was a challenge that Arya couldn't straight forwardly achieve. She stared down from the hill, where she suddenly heard voices from below. Soon, two figures appeared in view. Eragon and Nasuada. _How comfortable they look together, _Arya thought irately. She saw Nasuada suddenly lean in and whisper something to him, and Eragon laughed in reply as they strolled on forward. Arya clenched her teeth with a mixture of anger, jealousy, hurt and sadness all at once. A combination a powerful elf usually did not feel, especially Arya. She dug fist into the ground viciously, her jaw tightening mechanically.

Just as suddenly as she had broken her portrait of Föalin, Arya roughly grabbed her bow, arched an arrow through it, then whipped it up to face the sky at a flying eagle. She paused, looking at the gold coloured eagle gliding so freely around the blue of the sky, and envied it. Arya lowered the bow, and blindly aimed at a tree trunk behind her instead. She missed, but the arrow found another target, which gave a cry, and suddenly a sound of tumbling came to be heard. Arya froze for a few minutes, still locked in her own mind, which was still processing what she had done. When she came to her senses, Arya leaped up onto her feet, and then followed the cry she had heard before, running down the hill, leaving her bow and arrows behind her.

* * *

**_Ha Ha! Still more, maybe I should have left it there -evil laugh- XD_**

* * *

"What's that?" Eragon suddenly said, and Nasuada looked at him blankly. Eragon began running ahead before Nasuada could respond.

"Wait, Eragon, wait for me!" she cried, hitching up her dress and running after him. When Nasuada caught up with him, she found Eragon on his knees, leaning over at what looked like a bundle of white sheets careless thrown from the hill. When Nasuada came up to have a closer look, she saw it was a small girl in a white robe, a dark purple flower with a beauty and an air of secrecy beyond description clutched in her two hands. Nasuada looked up the body of the girl, where she saw a spreading blossom of deep red on her left shoulder. She peered at the girl's face and gave a gasp of surprise. Melisande. Nasuada looked at Eragon for an explanation when she saw his face looking down. Nasuada followed his gaze down, and saw a beautifully carved arrow in his hands. Eragon suddenly looked at to face Nasuada. He held out the arrow at her.

"This is Arya's," he said simply, and an undecipherable expression washed over him. Was it fury? Confusion? Hurt or anxiety? Eragon suddenly stared hard at something behind her, and Nasuada turned around. Arya was standing at the edge of the hill, a face of firm determination and a combination of other things. Nasuada had never seen such an expression imprinted on her face before. Eragon looked helplessly at the tall elf, and Arya looked back into him. The dull green colours that had filled her eyes before now changed back to the blazing and fiery emerald. Without a word, Arya strode over towards Melisande, scooped her up effortlessly, and walked away without a word. Eragon stared after her, still holding the arrow in his hands.

Nasuada nudged him cautiously, but Eragon ignored her, and turned to walk up the hill. Nasuada sighed, and walked back to the Tronjheim.

Eragon found what he had been looking for at the top of the hill. At the very peak of the hill, amongst a clump of trees, lay on the floor, a beautifully crafted bow, and a quiver of elven carved arrows. Eragon knelt down and picked the extravagant weapon up, and walked back down.

Arya strode quickly back to her quarters, and lay Melisande in a corner of her room, where she made a bed. Arya plucked the arrow delicately out of the girl's shoulder, and began to heal.

"_**Waíse heill**"_she muttered, placing a pale hand over the bleeding shoulder. Something caught at her sleeve- a petal of the purple blooming flower she clutched tightly with both hands. _The Delois, _Arya thought amazingly. _Where did she get it? It's not a common flower; it was made especially for me._

Arya sighed, and Melisande stirred. Arya placed a thick quilt over the little girl, and left the room, a pearly tear travelling down her face as she went out the door.

* * *

How was that? I think it's a good chapter, but you need to tell me that, so review!

PS Thank you to my loyal reviewers SparrowFan07 and Argetlam-Meg! You make me feel very happy...


	9. Regretted Converse

Chapter 8! Hurray... An interesting, but passing fill-in chapter, before the battle...

**Disclaimer: **_Um...Paolini owns Eragon, so I don't own him?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8-Regretted Converse **

_Melisande woke up, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was surrounded by darkness. "It must be the night now…" she thought drearily. She looked around the room, trying to make out vaguely where she was, in the dark. Melisande noticed a long figure lying across the bed, and made her way towards it. She recognised the pale face and glowing features to be Arya. "This must be her room," she thought. She looked down, and stared down at her hand for a while, which was still clutching the Delois. Melisande sighed, then placed the dark velvet-purple blossom at the end of the bed for Arya to discover in the morning; she then quietly and soundlessly left the room, shutting the door noiselessly behind her._

It wasn't long before Arya had woken up, early in the morn, the sun just beginning to rise to shine out the day. For the last few weeks the Varden had been preparing for the battle against Galbatorix, whom they knew would come upon them very soon. Everyone had to be prepared for battle; they couldn't afford to lose. Arya decided to focus alone on this, and do her best. Groups had to be gathered. Plans had to be made for better strategies and tactics in order to win. Galbatorix was coming closer to their wrath, and they had to be well prepared. Arya was about to leave the room for the council meeting when she suddenly stopped and frowned. She turned around, looking at the empty bed she had made for Melisande. _Where did she go?_ She asked herself. She sighed. _It doesn't matter. We have more urgent matters to sort out at hand._

"There you are," Nasuada greeted as Arya entered into the room. Eragon and a few others from the council were already seated around the table, and Arya chose a seat that was a far from Eragon as possible, and lowered her head as much as she could dare so as not to see him looking at her. There was silence when Arya had entered, but now that she had sat down, a quiet chatter arose again, as if resuming back to normal. The meeting began when the rest of the council arrived, but throughout the waiting time, Arya just couldn't help noticing how close Eragon was to Nasuada, how compatible and at ease they seemed to be with each other…

After the meeting, when most groups had been sorted out, each quickly began gathering the groups, and set up the large tents for the various groups to remain. Eragon had headed off to talk to the Wandering Path Group- the Du Vrangr Gata to prepare themselves for the spell weaving battle. The nearest group of enemies were the army of Krulls only a few hundred kilometres away, and all of the men were already dressed in armour, ready for battle, which would loom on them at any moment.

Arya headed back to her room to prepare herself- she had a suit of armour specially and custom made for her, which she always left in her quarters of the Varden. The suit consisted of a body plate or shield, thigh and shoulder plates, silver bands around her arms and legs, and a silver headband, which was clasped tightly to contain her voluminous, long black curls. There was a large stone of emerald encrusted on the centre of the headband, which was the exact same colour of her blazing eyes. Arya walked to the other side of the room, and sat in front of the mirror.

Somehow, she seemed different. Her face seemed a little too pale; her eyes seemed a little too fiery…

"A- Arya?"

Arya's heart suddenly gave a huge thud as she heard the voice. She saw Eragon in the mirror, leaning against the door, holding her bow and quiver of arrows, which she had so carelessly left behind on the hill. Arya didn't turn around, nor did she respond. She merely stared at the mirror blankly, seeing nothing, but Eragon, standing there, in his armour as well, his hazel eyes looking hesitantly at her.

"I- I have your bow and arrows- you left them on the mountain."

Seeing that Arya didn't want to talk to him. Eragon walked in, and placed the beautiful weapons in front of her. He was about to leave just as silently when he noticed the headband surrounding her forehead. He froze, and stared at the glowing emerald, then lowered his gaze to her eyes. _Amazing_, he whispered to himself, then slowly left. When he was at the door, he stopped again, though didn't turn around.

"Sorry, Arya. I'm so sorry."

Then he left. Arya watched his steps down the corridor in the mirror till he turned, and she could no longer see him.

Arya stared impassively in the mirror.

_What did he mean by saying sorry? _she thought. _Sorry for his sorry behaviour, or sorry that he had given up hope on me, sorry about Nasuada? Probably most likely the latter…_

_But she was wrong…_

The next time she came to meet Eragon alone was that evening, around sunset, when everyone else were checking on their last minute preparations. She had taken a walk around the very hill she had been on the day before, when she observed a shadow looming closer towards her. She had drawn her sword out, but soon realised it was Eragon as he approached her. Arya lowered her sword, and turned away, intending on walking back and help with the preparing.

"Arya, wait!"

Arya began to walk faster. Eragon ran after her.

_He has the same powers as of a powerful elf now,_ Arya reminded herself suddenly, and gave up, and slowed her pace for Eragon to catch up.

"What is it, Shadeslayer Rider Eragon?" she said coldly as he walked in step to her.

"I- I wanted to apologise about yesterday…" he began, but paused. Arya took the opportunity to point out,

"You already have, have you not, just this morning?"

Eragon nodded mutely.

"I- " he started. Don't sound so pathetic, he thought to himself.

"Princess Arya," he began again, sounding more mature. "I- I haven't given up hope yet, I haven't…he trailed off.

"I- I haven't given up hope…on you…yet," he said finally.

Arya suddenly turned to face him.

"Of course," she said furiously, her emerald eyes flashing brightly. " Of course not. You haven't given up at all. How could I think that?" She laughed wildly, mixing in all of her hurt and pain she had endured for so long because of him.

"Who do you think I am to treat me thus?" she cried, the wind whipping strands of her hair across her face. "What do you take me for? There is no hope now."

Eragon stared at her as he watched sudden tears stream down her white face.

"Y- you mean there was hope before?" he managed to say finally. Arya swallowed, and thought blindly for a moment.

"No," she irately, lowering her voice to a bare whisper. "No, the- there never was."

Eragon looked deeply into her eyes, who met his defiantly. He knew she had lied.

"Very well," he said coldly. "I understand."

He left, running just a little ahead of Arya.

"Just leave me alone," she cried. "Just go back to Nasuada, I don't care, I don't care at all!"

Eragon stopped in his tracks. _Now he knew…_

* * *

_"We have to plan this out carefully, Elva," Melisande whispered. She had been with Elva all day, plotting, planning._

_"I know, Melisande, I know."_

_"W-we have to help Lisette, we have to."_

_"I know."_

* * *

_When Arya returned to her quarters, she sat down on her bed, as she had done countless times, and began to grieve again, for her loss, for her hurt. Nothing could help, and suddenly, something brushed against her left hand. Arya felt it, and picked it up. It was the Delois, blooming, and at the very centre, it was glowing. Arya stared at it. It bloomed, it bloomed on it's own accord when it felt sadness, loss and hurt; all of which Arya was feeling now. Arya gave a frustrated scream, and tore the petals off the beautiful, but dark flower. Only thing was, she couldn't; the petals remained attached to the glowing centre, refusing no leave the spark of light…_

* * *

This is a longer than usual chapter, but that's good right? Lol, anyway, to make things more exciting, I'll have a quiz, like I did with my EE fanfic: 

**Quiz: **Why did Melisande place the Delois on Arya's bed?

**a)** She wanted Arya to feel confused with her feelings

**b)** She left it as a sign that she had left

**c)** Because the Delois had special powers that Melisande felt Arya would need

This is a random quiz, but tell me what you think, and I'll give you the answer in my next chapter...


	10. Gifts of the Jierda

Chapter 10! Yey! -cheers loudly- This is a pretty interesting chapter, because Arya discovers something, a bit of what Melisande and Elva are up to, but decides to keep it a secret for now!

By the way...I guess my last quiz was insanely insane, cos only one person got it right...and he/she was only joking too! That would be the "somebody" who reviewed the answer...-mutters- wierd...anyway, the correct answer is actually a). Believe it or not, Melisande wanted to mix Arya up an' all, cos she has her own plans...I will reveal all soon!

XD Read on!

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 9- Gifts of the Jierda**_

"_Remember what to do," the half elven girl whispered to her friend, who nodded almost miserably._

"_I ken, I ken," she whispered back irritably. "I'll make sure she isn't revealed."_

"_Good." The girl looked assured, and laughed nervously._

_Soon after dawn, the battle by the Jierda river commenced…_

It was a bloody and very powerful battle, Eragon's idea with the spell weaving strategy worked very successfully, though it was frightening to see how well it worked, to see enemies by the rows keel over, defeated. It was a horrible talent to learn, but it was necessary. The thought of losing the battle was too much to bear, because it was crucial that the Varden win. Without the Varden, Alagäesia was lost.

The strength of the Varden was well enhanced by the aid of the Urgals. However, Galbatorix's armies were large by the numbers, and it wasn't wise to underestimate them. Everybody who knew of the magic of the ancient language knew that it was limited by your knowledge. The Varden together with Ellesméra had a fair portion of that knowledge in which they were certain no one else knew, but Galbatorix also knew things himself, having been trained in Ellesméra himself, but also having travelled far, and gained more darker knowledge of the ancient language, which he had taught to his own followers. That knowledge was black knowledge, and something better left forgotten, but it was now alive, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it, apart from fight it.

Arya fought furiously against the enemies too. They were hideous, and Arya cringed at just looking at them, but she fought on. It was life and death, after all, and Arya had not decided to be ambassador for Ellesméra for nothing. The flashing emerald on her silver headband helped with her, like the strength of an extra person, and Arya was much stronger than a powerful elf. It was rare to find an equal match fro Arya, as she fought ruthlessly. She didn't notice anything as she shot, darted, sparred, until nearly the end of the battle. Many of the enemies had tried to run away, and they had all been heedlessly killed, without any hesitation.

Arya turned to her left, and her blazing eyes flashed dangerously. _The red rider. _She watched from the cliff tops, as Eragon and the rider sparred. Her instinct suddenly urged her to hide behind a tree a few metres behind her, and she did. It wasn't long when she heard voices.

"What are we going to do?" a voice wailed. Arya recognised it as Melisande's voice. The voice of the respondent, Arya struggled to remember. It sounded vaguely familiar, as she said,

"I…I don't know. She says they aren't going to let her fight, but it's not like she's on their side. They haven't made her swear the oath yet, actually, because they've known her since she was born, so they naturally expect her to be on their side. I suppose they'll make her do it soon enough, perhaps when she is older."

Arya curiously peered over from behind the large trunk. Oh yes, it was Elva, no wonder it sounded familiar.

"Um," Melisande began tentatively, lowering her voice so that it took all of Arya's sharp senses to be able to hear, "What was the green dragon called again?"

Arya breathed in deeply in surprise. _The green egg? Has it already hatched? Is this true, that all three dragons are now hatched and paired with dragons? Who is the green rider? Hell, who is the red one?_

"His name is Hëithev, for some odd reason. It's a very unusual name. In fact," Elva remarked, "I don't think it was even a name until now."

"Poor Lisette," Melisande suddenly said. "She must be feeling so confused, but we'll always be there for her, right?"

Elva nodded, and Melisande said quickly,

"Let's go visit her again, I wonder who the red rider is?"

The two girls disappeared, and Arya, curious, followed them. Were they telling the truth? She remembered when she had first met Melisande, the poor, frightened girl in the forests, near nowhere.

_Please, I need…to reach…the Varden…_

_I…have…important…message…trust no one…_

Arya frowned. What was the message? Melisande had said she would know soon, but she still didn't know. The message was for Elva, and they seemed up to something very distrustful.

She headed down the cliff, where they had gone. Arya paused as she reached the bottom. _Where did they go now? _Arya looked around, and then saw a small foot print in the mud, and a walking track discreetly and cleverly hidden. Arya headed towards that direction, and after about 400 metres down the track, Arya noticed a stone cave, the entrance a little like a cave. Arya breathed in deeply. _Elva can feel all sorts of things, don't get into strife. _She peered through the dark hole, and heard voices; and it was Melisande and Elva, and another girl, which Arya assumed, would be, "Lisette."

Arya's eyes glowed pale, the colour of green jade, as she peered into the hole in the dark. _It was all true, then, _she thought. _The green dragon- Hëithev. He has hatched. _Arya paused as she stared at the strange scene. Three girls huddled together, and a green dragon. The third girl was the rider, Lisette, and she had mid-length dark-blonde hair, and sky-blue eyes, that looked confused, and frightened. It was almost as if she had been chosen as rider by mistake, and didn't know her place in the game. Arya suddenly stiffened. The dragon's fiery green eyes- the usual colour of her own- suddenly looked in her direction, and in no time, Arya fled back to the battlegrounds.

When she returned to the grounds, she found Eragon, sitting on a rock. _Where did the others go? _She thought, then shrugged carelessly.

"It's over," Eragon said suddenly, without looking at her.

"Good," Arya said coldly, and was about to leave, when Eragon said,

"Wait, don't leave."

Arya froze. Eragon turned to face her, his hazel eyes looking imploringly at her. Arya felt herself soften against her will, but soon, she stiffened again, narrowing her eyes.

"It was Murtagh," he said.

Arya looked at him, non-plussed.

"Murtagh is dead," she said, thinking that Eragon had a dream of some sort. Eragon shook his head at her.

"No, he isn't. The red rider- it's Murtagh."

Arya stared in surprise, but soon returned to her normal expression. _I won't tell him yet, about the green dragon, _she thought. _I won't tell anyone yet._

"I- I'm sorry," she said uncertainly, looking at him sincerely. Eragon forced a smile.

"Thank you," he said. "That means a lot. I won't lose him."

Arya heard people approaching.

"You won't," she said with feeling. "We'll get him back, we'll win, and save everyone, bring them all back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe! Wasn't that interesting or what? Please tell me...so review...but before that...the quiz!

**Quiz: **How did the emerald on Arya's head band aid her? What did it have in it?

This one's pretty easy, but -sighs- I forgot the hard ones, oh yeah, I think it was a multiple choice one with the eustion being something like "Why did Arya choose not to tell anyone about Lisette?"

Review! Lol...


	11. Thoughts in Poetry

Hello to my readers...I am soooooo SORRY that I haven't updated for MONTHS! But...that couldn't be helped because my internet crashed, and I couldn't upload anywhere else- I am currently on my aunt's computer, see- I had my chapter all typed up, but JUST COULDN'T UPLOAD! i was dying, seriously, and I'm so sorry if you thought I had just abandoned this story, because I would NEVER EVER DO THAT! Lol, and yeah... Congratulations to:

SparrowFan07

Neverfall

daydreamin' angel

Lily Shay

who got my quiz!

Yeah, the armour has energy stored in it, you ken, like Eragon's jewelled belt. Chapter 10 now! -cheers-

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, i am not Paolini, thuis i do not own his characters. I do...however...own the poem, which I wrote spontaneously out of the blue when I had no inspiration to write poetry at all, so it's probably really bad and doesn't make any sense...anyway!

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 10- Thoughts in Poetry**_

_Eragon sat alone for the next few days, preferring to ponder alone to contemplate certain things that were bothering him. For one thing, Arya seemed unusually silent, not that she was talkative; but it was more like a worried silence than a cold, or mysterious silence that usually held her. Another was from months ago, back when he had first met Angela._

"_You will leave the country for ever, whether it is Surda, or some other country over seas, you will never set foot on Alagäesia again."_

_What was that suppose to mean? Of course it was logical that Alagäesia wasn't the only country, there must be countless others over across the seas. Eragon shuddered at the thought of leaving what had been his only home, the country where he had grown up, travelled, fought and really lived. He had bitter times, and made life-sacrificing decisions, but it was a good life, and Eragon was grateful for it. Only thing was…where was his life going to go? Would Galbatorix be defeated?_

"_Yes," Eragon said aloud firmly. "Galbatorix has to be won over, and nobody is giving up."_

Arya had thought through clearly and carefully about the last few days, and found she had trouble understanding the motives. The red dragon- Thorn, she had heard, had seemed much fitter than the green dragon. Was that the reason why Galbatorix hid him away, and had ordered it not to be involved in the battle? And how did it get there anyway? Surely if Galbatorix didn't intend to use the dragon, he wouldn't have sent it to the battlegrounds? Arya had decided that it must have been due to the planning of Melisande and Elva- and they weren't to be trusted- however innocent and young they may seem to look.

This was just a battle, an unfinished battle; where horrifying secrets were revealed, where blood was shed, where only wild desperation to win drove them forwards. But it was still unfinished, there was more yet to come, and it wasn't far away. In fact, it was looming over them slowly and gradually. Arya remembered that the purpose of her going to the Varden from the beginning was to help fight the battle, then to leave; leave where no one knew her and would hurt her. Where everyone would leave her and her memories in peace. Arya sighed. The Battle by the Jived river had finished, but a greater battle was being prepared, a great battle, perhaps even a war, a war of good and bad. She would leave with permission of Nasuada, no doubt she wouldn't be pleased, and head off on her own for a while- perhaps visit Videla on the way. There were many secrets Arya knew which she never told anyone- she was a secretive person, and like all elves, what she didn't say was more important than what she did say.

Arya was right. Nasuada did little than dismiss her prettily when she made her farewells.

"You're right," she said, smiling at her widely, "You've done your duty here for now, it is time you fall temporarily…_off_ duty, I suppose. May you have a safe travel wherever you may be heading." She didn't even ask her where she was heading, _but_, Arya mused, as she walked out of her study, _She wouldn't really care less anyway._

Arya repacked her belongings, which took less than half an hour, even retrieving her armour, which usually lived in her quarters with the Varden. _You never know if you might need it, _a voice in her head sounded. _I have a feeling that you will. _Arya was lucky that she had her spelled bag; not everyone had one, in fact, it was extraordinarily rare, only a couple of it's kind. Arya paused as she saw a small deep purple blossom with it's velvety petals blooming. Calmly, Arya picked it up from her bed quilts, and slipped it in a loop at the side of her bag. Arya frowned. What was the purpose of Melisande bringing the Delois to her nearly everyday? And where did she get it from? Was she a spy from Galbatorix, possibly? _But she knew Brom, _Arya reminded herself silently, as she walked out of the room and along the corridor, ready to leave. Before she left however, Arya took the time to stop at the fourth last door to the end of the long level corridor. Melisande's corridor. She knocked, but there was no answer, so she twisted the doorknob, and entered the room. It wasn't large, like her own quarters- just a spacious little room as expected for a child. There was very little furniture- with a wooden bed with white covers, a wooden shelf, and a set of wooden drawers. On the floor, lay a circular gold-coloured rug. There was no trace at all that a little girl slept in this room. Satisfyingly, and with a little contempt, Arya placed the Delois she'd found on her bed onto the white covers on the end of the small wooden bed, the velvety purple flower contrasting mysteriously and beautifully with the white. Arya paused, as she inspected the room for any small traces, and suddenly noticed the corner of what seemed like a book under on of the white pillows. It wasn't like Arya to look at other's belonging's with permission, but Arya needed more information about the little mysterious girl who was half elven, so she carefully peeled back the covers to expose the pillow, then lifted the pillow. She was right- it was a medium sized notebook- she had seen just a little corner protruding from the bed. The book was beautifully decorated with silk lace rimming the book, and dark purple ink that formed images of the deep purple flower that had almost become her trademark. _Was it her diary?_

Arya flipped open to a page, and to her surprise and puzzlement, they were a series of poems- poetry, which the girl had written carefully in dark silver ink. Arya read a the first three verses on the right page curiously.

_Time unravels in swirling colours_

_Friends become foes, and foes become friends_

_Confusion arises like the golden beams of the sun_

_Rising forth to outshine all_

_Secrets revealed, yet uncertainty phases_

_A chain of despair to arrive in the midst_

_Wrongly understood, the beauty of spells_

_Wildly rash thoughts of futures ahead_

_Time has forbidden, the troubles foreseen_

_The generation is over, back to the peace_

_See the things that people build_

_Friendships, hopes and love for all_

_Slowly, quickly built with lies_

_That tangle up the blood-red truth_

_And ruins the destruction till none live love_

Arya frowned thoughtfully as she set the book back onto the bed, creasing the covers flat as it had been before. What was that supposed to mean? Arya pushed her thoughts away, as she then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. _It must have been her thoughts, whose meanings are encrypted to others who read it, and can only be unlocked by herself- the composer._

As Arya was about to descend from the corridor, she stopped again by the last door. _Where Eragon was staying. _The dragon quarters had been ruined, and was still presently and slowly being repaired, gradually over many years. _Should she see him? _He probably wasn't there anyway, besides, Arya's whole point in leaving was to forget him. Not that she ever could. Not that anyone could, really. Eragon was a virtual hero to all in the Varden. Shadeslayer, dragon rider, the one who was going to bring _Alagäesia _peace throughout all the country. Everyone wanted to meet him, and honoured him, admired him; what did that make her, who wanted to be away from him? Arya pushed that thought away from her as well, as she then descended the level, down the ground floor, where she left from a hidden entrance so as not to be seen.

_That night, when Melisande entered her room, she spotted the dark purple blossom, opening to it's brim, bringing out the golden light it concealed. Melisande's face twisted into an inscrutable fury as she picked up the flower, went outside to the corridor, and threw the hateful flower down the centre, slowing to land on the grounds of Tronjheim._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Was that alright, it's more of a passing chapter, I guess, but the poem is sort of relevant and important... now for the quiz! It's moreof an opinion thing, but, oh well!

**Quiz: **What do you think the poem means?

A misunderstanding between Galbatorix and the Varden

Confusion arising that is intended for unwanted loyalty, and wanted loyalty, that has been torn and broken

The war would cause utter destruction of Alagaesia

It explains and interprets what side Melisande is on- neither

I will update soon now, as I am going to steal my aunt's pc whenever i can. I seriously feel for her. Seriously...till the next chapter!

NB Pip...review! Okays?


	12. An Affable Voyage

Yey! Update! -cheers- A sort of passing but essential chapter, because of the end bit, I guess, read on! Please see my agenda in my profile to see next update!

The answer from chapter 10 was b)- Confusion arising that is intended for unwanted loyalty, and wanted loyalty, that has been torn and broken. Not all the people they think are loyal to their side really are... Congratulations to **Neverfall** who got it right!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11- An Affable Voyage**

Kirtan

"What?" Eragon stared blanklyat Gorderl disbelievingly, but secretly knowing it was true. "She just left?" he thundered at him. Gorderl winced, but his face still resumed its neutral manner.

"_Yes, I'm afraid so," he said calmly. "Even Nasuada knows, Arya took the time to visit her, to tell her, and Nasuada agreed."_

"_Nasuada agreed?" Eragon repeated furiously again._

"_Didn't I just say that?" Gorderl said with irritation. "Yes, she has left, and as she usually does, she will return to the Varden when time needs her to."_

"_When?" Eragon asked pointlessly._

"_How am I supposed to know?" Gorderl shot a look of annoyance at Saphira, who got the message, and nudged Eragon gently on his shoulder. Eragon gave up interrogating Gorderl, and bowed and said,_

"_Thank you for your trouble," his voice polite, but strained. As Eragon walked on down the walkway, he muttered under his breath,_

"_Time better some quickly soon. I don't care if the war comes sooner."_

The travel was long, hard, but had some sort of special feeling to it; Arya couldn't explain exactly what it was. It was good to be alone once in a while, and Arya began to rebuild herself together as time went passed. Reconstructing her world._ A world without Föalin, without Eragon. _Arya wondered exactly how she managed that, but no doubt, when she met them next, or at least, Eragon next, her new but unstable world would tumble and break into pieces again, just like how her portrait of Föalin had smashed into pieces. _That is why you must leave, so you can leave the past all behind you. If you must fight against Galbatorix in the final battle, you will do it hidden, away from his eyes._

Before she had started her voyage of a new life, Arya headed towards to Kirtan to visit Videla, whom she had promised to visit as soon as she could, after the battle was over. Videla and Wilom greeted her joyously with utmost delight, and quickly made Arya feel warm and welcome into their home. Arya almost regretted leaving her old life behind, with Videla as such a comforting and loyal friend who truly cared about her because she was Arya, and no one else. _I wish more other people were like Videla, _she thought, _then perhaps life would be a little more pleasant. _However, Arya remembered that just because she wanted to start a new life, didn't mean that she had to leave behind everything she had had. She could still have Videla as a friend; they could visit each other often.

Arya had told Videla all about the Battle by the Jierda River, and she had listened with full attention and interest. When Arya had finished relating the story, Videla sat thoughtfully for a moment of two, as if something was puzzling her. However, all she said was,

"So where are you going now? You are always welcome here, you know. Stay as long as you wish."

Arya shrugged.

"I don't know yet," she said slowly. I thought to visit many other places, travel around a little to explore the deep potential of Alagaësia."

Videla's eyes widened as Arya said that.

"I wish I could go with you," she said a little mournfully. "It would be such a great way of life, with all the vast lands Alagaësia holds. Is there any reason for your sudden change?"

Arya frowned in confusion.

"What do mean?" she said, puzzled.

"You were always more into the action sector of life," Videla explained to her, as if she knew more about Arya than Arya knew herself. "Weren't you the one who was ever determined to serve your country forever?"

"I still do!" Arya protested, but Videla laughed.

"Everyone wants a change, every now and then," she said, pouring another cup of tea for Arya.

"It's just that-" Arya paused. She wished she could tell Videla about her heart dilemmas, about Eragon and Föalin, but she knew it would just make Videla pity her, and pity Arya did not want. Neither did Arya want her to feel helpless.

"It's okay," Videla said gently, "You don't have to tell me. You can tell me when you're ready to tell me."

Arya smiled gratefully. _It's because of Eragon! Breaking into my life, tearing my memories of Föalin apart, shattering my beliefs and morals and grinding them into dust, _Arya wanted to scream aloud, but refrained from doing so

"Always put yourself before your duty," Videla said suddenly, interrupting Arya's thoughts. Arya looked up at her.

"What was it, you said?" she said more sharply than she intended.

"Always put yourself before your duty," Videla repeated. Arya's emerald-green eyes flashed as she thought about the phrase. _I am doing exactly that, am I not? _She thought. _I want to travel away into a new life, and have taken time off representing the elves for now. What else can she mean?_

"And always follow your heart to your brain. Your instinct to your logic," Videla added.

Does that mean that I should not leave behind this life. That I should just strive and live on? And accept Eragon? But I never can. I can't do that; I can't bring myself to do that. Arya smiled at Videla who smiled back.

There was no mention, or nothing that caused Arya to think of Eragon or Föalin, until three days later, when Videla took Arya out to the near by gardens for a stroll, and suddenly said,

"What about you? How are you and Rider Eragon?"

"What do you mean by that?" Arya demanded, her heart pulse suddenly beating faster and faster. Videla gave a small grin.

"You're not the only person I get news from," she said. "What's this I hear about you and the Shadeslayer?"

Arya's face tensed.

"Nothing, " she said shortly.

"Nothing?" Videla repeated, almost amused. "I've heard many tales from people far and wide, even a little girl."

Arya whipped around.

"A little girl?" she said, looking at Videla, who looked surprised that Arya had taken such a sudden interest.

"Yes," she answered. "We met a little girl who also told us."

"Did she, by any chance, have chestnut brown hair, green eyes, tanned face and was dressed in a white robe?"

Videla frowned as she tried to remember.

"No," she said finally, after straining her memory for a few short minutes. "She...she had blonde hair- pale golden hair and blue eyes, a pale face. But yes, actually, now that I've remembered, she was wearing a white robe."

Arya tensed. Now she knew who was messing into the dilemma as well. Not only Melisande...the whole group of them. What could they be up to? What were their motives? What were they doing, in any case?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? Please review and tell me what you think! Now, quiz...XD...till the next update!

**Quiz: **Who was the blonde-haired girl Videla remembered whom she had met?


	13. Bottled Emotions

Chapter 12! -cheers- thank you especially the SparrowFan07, argetlam-meg and Neverfall...I can't wait until the next chapter-it's going to be pretty interesting, who Arya meets, that is, if you haven't predicted it already...XD

The answer from the last quiz was Lisette. The blonde haired girl Videla had met was Lisette, the green rider, who happens to be a young giil...or elf...XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 12- Bottled Emotions**_

_Eragon remembered a while ago, what Orik had once said to him._

"_Elves have emotions, but it is rare that they show it. They like to hide their anger and feelings inside them, bottled up. In fact, some take years to show what they really feel. You can never know what an elf thinks of you."_

_He wondered what Arya thought of him. Maybe he would be hurt to know that she despised him, or perhaps he would be startled to know that she loved him._

"_No matter which it is," Eragon thought dully as he looked at the skies, "I will never forget her."_

"White robe," Arya repeated, her thoughts running helplessly into wild directions. _It must have been Lisette- the third rider._

"Who else was there?" Arya asked, her voice sounding rather sharp. Videla frowned again, as she tried to think of others.

"Well, there were the family of elves from Ellesméra," Videla said thoughtfully, as she tugged on a strand of her long brown hair. "Then the normal travelers who come every year. I suppose the more mysterious people would be the lady who came by our house one night. She was very beautiful; beautiful in a dark, sorrowful way, as if she had suffered a life of pain, but yet still endured."

"W-what was her name?" Arya asked softly. Videla turned to look back at Arya.

"Her name was…" she hesitated. "I think her name was Selena."

Arya reflected her thoughts for a long time that night. She found she couldn't get to sleep, something inside her was waking up, but she still couldn't think why. _Why was it when Videla said, "Selena," that I felt something was wrong, or something strange was happening, something mysterious? Selena. It sounds familiar, the name, but I can't place it. _Eventually, Arya reminded herself that if she couldn't remember, it was probably nothing really very important; perhaps someone had just mentioned the name, and she had stored it in her mind. Arya fell back onto her bed, lulling herself to sleep.

It was a few days later, when Arya decided to leave. Videla didn't seemed to upset; in fact, she seemed to almost expect it, as if it were no great surprise to her. Just as Arya was standing by the entrance, Videla said something that surprised her.

"You realise how elves differ from humans, don't you?" she said, looking seriously at her. Arya stared.

"Of course I know that they are different," she said. Videla shook her head, as if Arya had misunderstood her.

"Elves like to hide their emotions," she said slowly, pausing for a moment.

"I know that," Arya said, "What you are trying to say is?"

"Elves like to hide their emotions," Videla repeated, "But that is not always a good thing. Sometimes, they bottle it all up inside themselves that they carry all the great burdens of their heart. It is good to share them with someone who is willing to lift them from you, every once in a while, you know."

Arya remained silent, looking non-plussed. She understood what Videla meant, but she was not going to let her see that. Videla placed a hand on Arya's shoulder.

"If someone would like to share them with me," she said softly so that only Arya could hear, "I am more than willing to listen, and to lift them."

Tears welled up in Arya's green eyes as she looked at Videla. She was more of a friend than she had imagined. Videla understood even what she most carefully concealed, even if it was even almost invisible to herself. She understood, and she _cared_. Videla was a friend, and someone she valued very highly, and would from now on, always be grateful for in her life. She nodded mutely, and Videla's face broke into a true smile of a friend, though it faded as Arya still shook her head. _I can't tell you. _Videla frowned.

"You can't, or you don't want to?" she asked gently. Arya didn't say anything, but both knew the answer. Nevertheless, Videla still gave a reassuring smile, and walked her to the gate. She opened the gate for Arya, and the tall elf walked gracefully through it. Arya smiled with satisfaction. _No Delois dropping in front of her face this time, _she'd noticed. Before she went on, Arya stopped again and turned back to face her best friend. A friend who had always been there for her since childhood. She uttered one word.

_Eragon._

It was the most Arya could give and offer to her- her feelings, her sufferings, her life power, and that was all Videla wanted. All of that wrapped and spoken in one word, and now Videla understood.

_Indeed, _she thought. _Now I understand. And now it is time to do what a best friend should. Help._

The dark-haired spell-weaver sat at her table, magically weaving lace out of thin air. Her piercing blue eyes staring intently at nothing. Just vacantly staring into the blank darkness. The dragon had taken away from what could have been hers. Her face scowled in anger as she even thought of it. Eragon should've been hers, and she was always someone who got what she wanted. She smiled grimly and almost maliciously as she twisted the golden serpents entwined around her left arm, their ruby-red eyes gleaming in the dark.

"**_Sé orúm thornessa hávr sharjalví lífs._**"_May this serpent have life's movement._

The serpents untwined themselves as they expanded in length and lowered themselves to the floor, their faces gleaming evilly and hissing continuously. She smiled lazily as they snapped playfully at her heels. She leant down towards them and whispered a command, which only she could and the serpents could hear in the dead of the night.

_Meanwhile, a tall and dark woman was meandering in Du Weldenvarden, lost and unaccompanied, a foolish thing to do. She seemed as if she were searching for something, and by the looks of her, so blank and empty with darkness, many would probably say that she was searching for her soul. Damn right she was, but first, she needed to find her way through the forest, which seemed endless to her. I will find it, she thought with spirit as she thought of her loved ones, who she herself had abandoned a long time ago. _

_And when I do find it, I will return home. I will come home to them._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My next chapter will be longer, sorry if it's a little short...I am thinking of writing another Eragon fanfic about the tall dark woman in my last italical paragraph...i have it planned ou, but I haven't started writing yet because I am already currently writing three...i should be able to soon, though...L.O.L.

**_Quiz: _**Who is the dark-haired spell-weaver?

Hint- the serpent bracelet...

Till the next update! Please see my agenda for the next update!XD


	14. Long Ago

Update! This is a fairly long chapter- around 2000 words, anyways…It's pretty interesting, especially Arya's part- I 've got a good plan coming up, hell yeah…XD

**Quiz answer:** The dark-haired spell weaver is Trianna- ye ken, the current leader of Du Vangr Gata...congratulations to:

Lily Shay and Punk'n Pie, who was Argetlam-meg...

Read on! Then you all should review –adds- I have dislodged the registering thing, so non-registers can review too...so...-warns- review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 13- Long Ago_**

Eragon approached the bitter, young girl with utter guilt in his stomach. Her face was covered with her overgrown fringe, which was black, but somehow, her piercing blue eyes were still visible.

"Elva," Eragon said respectfully, as he would have greeted and elder of the Varden, even. The girl looked up, somewhat surprised.

"Rider Eragon Shadeslayer," she responded neutrally, and Eragon couldn't tell whether she had nurtured a hatred for what he had done, or otherwise. He certainly hoped for the latter. Eragon took a deep breath, as Elva settled a quiet gaze onto him, waiting for him to speak.

"I have come as I have promised," he said formally. "The Battle by the Jierda River is ended, and you have agreed that I may heal you back to a normal, painless state again."

Elva inclined her head, and brushed a slender finger over her forehead, wiping her fringe to one side, revealing her pale-white face, which was bleached, and her large eyes, which looked so mournful, yet accepting, and also the sign of a rider, which Saphira had given her, sparking white, whiter than her face, above her left brow. And also aloof; dark and mysterious. Eragon waited for the girl to nod in assent.

"It's true that this battle is over," she said slowly. Eragon blinked. "But the real battle hasn't even begun yet. I feel that I would be greatly needed in that event. In any case, what is the price of the pain of a little girl to save thousands in a ever-raging war?" Eragon looked sadly at the girl, who stared unblinkingly at him.

"You shouldn't suffer this way. It was my fault, and I have come to undo the curse I have laid upon you. It will do you good, and you should also know. For every injured and dead, each and every single one of them have been mourned for their own losses and bitter grief. You suffer accordingly, but it isn't fair to keep you suffering, when the cure is right here before you. I beg you to accept."

Elva remained silent for so long, that Eragon feared that he had offended her. However, she responded minutes later.

"You are right," she replied thoughtfully, and Eragon sighed in relief. "But," she continued, "I can aid the Varden in many ways with my curse, in fact, it could also be a gift. A gift great and marvelous for the Varden, but terrible, a terrible and great curse bestowed upon I. I must say that I am almost getting used to this curse, or gift, which ever you prefer to call it, and I am also getting used to resisting, no matter the pain."

Eragon thought she spoke with great wisdom and with maturity far beyond her age. He remarked upon this, but Elva only replied with the smallest hint of a smile.

"Will you let me undo the terrible wrong I have placed upon you?" he asked again, though he knew the answer already. Elva shrugged.

"If you feel it will do any good," she said carelessly. "I don't really mind, whether you do or you do not, it's like it is part of me, I guess; I'm used to it."

_It's part of me, I guess. _Eragon recalled the exact phrase he had said once, not long ago. He bowed low to the girl, a honoured respect from both a Dragon Rider and a Shadeslayer.

"If you change your mind," he said quietly to her. "Call upon me anytime you wish. I will aid you the best I can. May you be blessed by this terrible curse I have laid upon you as an infant."

Elva nodded graciously, and Eragon left the room with feelings of wonder at the courage of the young girl.

Elva smiled grimly. She hadn't told him the gift and power she had gained from the curse Eragon had given her. Elva had no intention of losing it…

Arya wasn't particularly sure of where exactly she was heading. She considered returning back home in Ellesméra, but Arya didn't think she wanted to face her mother. It was true she had forgiven her, and had become reconciled, but only because the Queen, her mother had pleaded her so. In a way, Arya really had no choice but to agree. Deep inside her, resided still, a cold fury of her mother disowning her, her only daughter, her only family, the heir to the elven throne, though Arya was able to carefully conceal her ill feelings towards her mother. After all, elves were not emotionless, and certainly not Arya, cold and impassive as she seemed.

She was still in the forests of Du Weldenvarden, and in the guarding forest she would remain until she had figured out where she was going to go. She was close to Ellesméra, she knew, because the trees had thickened, and there was more walking space between the tree trunks, because their tops were so large that they had to be wide apart. Arya magically set up her stick-created house, and settled in the little lodging, closing the rafted door behind her, locking the door with a strong liana vine, which swirled in between the sticks. She spread out her silk bedding and quilts, and fell back into a pile of pillows, which Arya was glad to have back to use for her own, now that Melisande wasn't here. She closed her eyes; her eyelids seemed almost translucent, the glowing emerald shining virtually through her eyelids, creating an effect of a greenish tinge on her eyes, like green eye shadow. When she fell into a deep sleep, Arya began to dream…

"Arya...it's me, Eragon...

Why did you leave, leave me here alone without you?

You don't know how much it hurts, how much pain there is...

of you. You and your decisions that you think are for everyone's good.

But they really aren't."

"Arya," he whispered again, and suddenly moaned, gripping onto his belt tightly as he dropped onto his knees.

"Arya, won't you come back? I need you here..."

"Do you?"

A pretty woman's face loomed into view.

She put a hand on his shoulder, and Eragon jerked, then slowly smiled...

"Nasuada."

It was pitch black, when Arya woke up, haunted by her dreams. Didn't you swear that you would forget him? She scolded herself, and then shivered, even though it wasn't cold at all in her wooden house. There was a rustling in the trees, which Arya didn't hear at all, until the rustling got louder. Arya frowned warily. Was it Melisande? No, she thought, as she quickly scried to little girl, who haunted her so. Only thing was, where was she? The surroundings were white, which meant that she had never seen the location before. Was she still near the Varden, or somewhere else? Arya still frowned darkly, but pushed the mysterious little girl away from her mind, as she heard the rustling again. Cautiously, Arya lit up a lamp, then unlocked the door, walking outside. To her surprise, She found another wooden house, exactly like her own. They are made only by one maker, she thought. And he has long gone now… Arya resisted her curiosity of the house, and returned back to her own, returning back to sleep.

When Arya woke up in the morning, she found that the owner of the other house had already woken, the door carelessly swung open. Arya walked slowly towards the open door, and peered inside. To her disappointment, there wasn't much there of interest, only a bed spreading of quilts, two large cushions, and a ancient-looking book with a brown cover, the edges all worn away. Arya noticed a leather bag exactly like hers. Made by him too. He must have known the elf. Arya thought very curiously aloud, and also felt an odd twang jealousy. She wondered whom else the maker would have known, but couldn't think of anyone.

"Yes, I knew Faölin," a very soft voice said behind her, and Arya whipped around, her raven curls flying in all directions in the air. She stared. Not an elf, but a human: rounded ears.

Arya surveyed her critically, as a pause arose between them. The woman was tall for a human, only one or two inches shorter than herself. She had dark brown hair, a little longer from the shoulders, and it was so dark, that it could be considered black. Only when it was compared with Arya's raven-coloured hair, it seemed brown. She had black eyes, too, which were looking at Arya herself as well. She was wearing a thick and long grey cloak, which covered her whole body down to her feet. She seemed kind and honest, though mysterious in many ways. Arya began to apologise.

"I am sorry," she said truthfully, "I was just overwhelmed with curiosity, and the door happened to be wide open, so I looked inside…"

"That's alright," the lady replied, and then switched from English to the ancient language.

"Your name is?"

"Arya Dröttning," she replied, switching also to the ancient language. She must be somehow connected to the elves, Arya thought, and her curiosity grew. A non-human rider to be fluent with the ancient language!

"And your name?" she asked. The woman smiled, and said,

"Selena. Just Selena."

Arya's emerald eyes blazed accordingly as she recognised the strangely familiar name. Selena again. Could this possibly be the Selena whom Videla had met? Most likely, there are very few coincidences.

"Where are you heading?" Arya asked politely, and the woman frowned lightly.

"I'm not very certain," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm a little lost, I don't know where I am going yet, I still have to decide. Perhaps Ellesméra, perhaps somewhere else. What about you?"

"You're not an elf," Arya blurted like a little child. The woman called Selena smiled, and spread out her left hand, which one of her fingers wore a ring with a yawë. Elf friend. But there hasn't been an elf friend for ages before Eragon. The last one since a long time was Brom. Arya looked at her curiously. Arya remembered to be courteous, and answered Selena's question.

"Same as yourself, Selena," she answered. "I am not sure where I am going either. Perhaps Ellesméra, perhaps somewhere else."

"Really?" Selena said, lifting her eyebrows. Her eyes twinkled as she produced a warm smile. "Why don't we travel together for now, then, until we do decide? I could do with some company."

Arya agreed.

"Of course, Selena, be welcome to travel with me."

"Thank you. I am a storyteller, I can tell you many stories, some of which are true, some of which are half true, and some not at all true…"

Roran grasped Eragon's shoulder into a half hug, and Eragon said,

"The battle's now over for now. Shall we go to rescue Katrina?" Roran's weary face lit up into a smile.

"Now?" he said, his hopes lifting higher by the minute. Eragon smiled.

"We can leave tomorrow," he said. "I'll go pack my belongings tonight."

"Right," Roran said, embarrassed. "So will I. Without Katrina, life isn't worth living."

Eragon nodded mutely.

"Without Arya," he thought sadly, "It's the same."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you all like this chapter? Please please please tell me, I would be so happy if you all reviewed, plus I know hw to improve on things as well…PLEASE REVIEW!

**Quiz: **Where did Eragon say the phrase Elva had said, "It's like part of me, I guess, I'm used to it," and what was he talking about when he had said it?

This shouldn't be too hard, if you've read the book recently, or have a really good memory...right –mutters- that's me...sure it is...XD I will update soon!

Till chapter 14 comes round the corner,

Evalia


	15. History of Serpensortia

Update! Just so you know, the chapter title- Serpensortia is that spell Draco Malfoy uses in Harry Potter II at the duelling club- it's my fav HP spell hehe…

**Quiz answer:** Eragon remembered him saying it himself in Ellesméra when Oromis asks in surprise whether anyone had offered to remove the scar. No one actually got it right, for some random reason...oh well!

Now…read on, and please, please, please review! Seriously. So many of you read this, and don't review! I really want to have some feedback on this chapter, because it is a minor/major climax in the whole fanfic…ding.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 14- History of Serpensortia

_Trianna gave a blood-curdling laugh as the two serpents hissed menacingly around her in a spiral, a foot above from the floor._

_"Oh yes," she said, almost hissed, as the serpents leaped and circled her, "We will win, will we not? If I can't have him willingly, I will have him forcefully. I will win either way. Am I not in power? Am I not leader of Du Vangr Gata, the Wandering Path? Yes, we are within power…" _

_Trianna never thought herself to be malicious, but it seemed that this obsession seemed to lead her right into the path, enticing her to the darkness. Of course, the wicked never thought themselves to be evil that they were. Nor do the innocent ever think of themselves as good. The wicked, though, did not think of themselves as good, and the innocent did not think of themselves as evil. It was a strange world, and Trianna wondered what exactly was evil. What exactly was good? Were they the one and the same, like love and hate? Or were they different?_

"_If different," the dark enchantress thought, "how different?" _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Aren't you ever lost in the Guarding Forest?" Arya asked abruptly in the ancient language, for she discovered that not only did this mysterious human lady- Selena- seem to have a large and accurate knowledge of the elves, but also that she was fluent in the ancient language. Arya thought it very curious indeed, but decided not to ask too much yet, not wanting to appear very rude and prying. The two were sitting round a shielded fire that night, eating their supper. Arya, naturally, ate only fruit, nuts and vegetables with no meat whatsoever, whether fowl or fish, beast or man. Not to her surprise, she noticed that Selena did not eat any form of meat either. Selena paused as if she were considering her reply.

"I-" she hesitated. "I know the forests well," she said, and did not say anymore. Arya left it at that. They ate together silently, watching the muted crackling blue flames dancing in the cool night air.

"What about you? Have you been here long?"

The question caught Arya off guard. She looked uncertainly, not wanting to share too much about herself. _It 's a new beginning, _she reminded herself, and Arya had no intention of remembering back the past.

"No, only a week," she said, and Selena nodded.

"I've been here in the forest for quite some time," she said, her dark eyes staring at the canopy of the forest. "It's a long story. Perhaps we can share our stories sometime, perhaps head together somewhere. I want a new start, a new life, leave the past to the past."

Arya turned to stare at her in surprise, her emerald eyes brightening slightly from their previous dullness.

"I, too," she said, and the corners of her dark pink lips curved upwards. Selena smiled back at her.

"Will you start," she said, and Arya looked at her startlingly. "It's better to talk about the past- you'll never forget it otherwise," she said gently. Arya nodded numbly.

"I am an envoy, an ambassador for the elves to the Varden," she began slowly. Selena suddenly looked curiously at her.

"Oh! One of the last pieces of news I've heard. You must be Queen Islanzadi's daughter, then." Arya nodded reluctantly, but had been half expecting her to remark upon her noble birth.

"Yes," she said resignedly. "I suppose I am."

Selena raised her eyebrows at the half-heartedness of tone, but said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"I've just returned from the Varden- the Battle of the Jierda River has finished, but Galbatorix is to be finished with yet. I will not return until it is time for the final battle."

Selena frowned to herself, and began muttering quietly. Arya waited.

"Fill me in," she said finally. "I have been alone here for a long time. I know nothing since the death of Morzan."

Arya briefly told her of all the things that had come to pass since the death of Morzan- The stolen dragon egg, and how she had nearly lost it and died because of the Shade, Durza. _Then about Eragon, whom she spoke bitterly about._

"In Carvahall, there was a farm boy- a human called Eragon. He was the one whom the dragon had chosen to hatch for." Arya didn't notice the shocked glance on the woman's face, nor did she notice the pained lines that speared her face, as she remembered. _Remembered her past. _Arya finally stopped talking, and saw Selena and the grief she bore clearly on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Selena turned her head to face her, looking her in the eye, those gleaming emerald eyes.

"Eragon," she said thickly, her voice full of emotion, "Eragon…Eragon," she started again, as words failed her. "Eragon…Eragon is my son. My youngest son."

Arya felt a memory stir in her mind, as she felt a sudden shock.

"_Selena, my mother," Eragon had said. "Selena was my mother, remember how I told you that? That's all I know about her. And now…he told me that Morzan was my father. He told me that in the ancient language, so it must be true."_

"I remember, now. Eragon said that before. He doesn't know anything else about you, his mother."

Selena looked saddened.

"I know," she said. "When I left him with my brother Garrow as an infant, that was the last time I ever saw him." She continued with a renewed energy, a fiery passion, all of a sudden.

"But I had no choice!" she cried, "I had no choice! He would hurt him; I couldn't let that happen ever again. He hurt Murtagh already, I couldn't let him hurt and control Eragon. I did the only thin I could, because I couldn't leave Morzan, I couldn't. I loved him."

Tears were beginning to form at the woman's brown eyes. Arya listened intriguingly.

"Why do you love him if he hurt you, hurt you and your children?" she asked. Selena shook her head.

"Because when I first met him, he wasn't like that!"

"He was," Arya said quietly. "He was always a deceiver." Selena still shook her head.

"No, I believe he wasn't. I loved him with everything I had. I didn't know the terrible deeds he had committed until after we married, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. He was kind to me, he cared for me. He loved me, even."

"Did he really?" Arya asked even more quietly, and Selena tearfully nodded, as if she had to believe it. Arya let her opinion go.

"He did, and he was good, if you really knew him. Even though the things he did were terrible, he wasn't evil at heart."

"What is evil, but?" Selena suddenly mused. Arya shrugged.

"Wrong deeds which are considered by the good, I suppose."

"By the good," Selena repeated. "But are the good really good? How can evil be evil if it is considered by something which isn't good itself?"

Arya stared at the woman, who seemed as though she was expecting an answer. She considered the question.

"I- I suppose not," she reluctantly agreed. "Though the good are more good than the evil."

"And who determines that statement?"

"The good, I suppose," Arya said, and her head suddenly felt very heavy. "It is late. I think it best if we call it a night.

"Yes," Selena agreed likewise. Arya pointed a hand at the flames, which suddenly lit out, and the darkness spread across them, now covering all of the forest. Arya was inside her lodge when Selena walked in, and suddenly said,

"May I ask one more question?"

"Yes," Arya said slowly, looking up at the woman, with her keen eyesight, which all elves possessed.

"What sort of person is Eragon? And Murtagh, what are my sons like?"

Arya hesitated for a long time.

"Sit down," she said finally, "And I will try to tell you. It is hard, but I will tell you, since you are Selena."

Selena smiled gratifyingly, truly grateful, feeling as if all those years of being lost in the woods was worth it in the end. She was no longer lost, and she had found what she was searching for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am afraid my brother Roran and I must leave for something very important," Eragon said to Nasuada. Nasuada frowned, but quickly changed her expression to a faint smile. They were going to Helgrind in Dras-Leona, where Katrina was held in confined somewhere there.

"I trust you will come back? Let me assure you that your people," Nasuada nodded at Roran, who smiled, "Will be cared for just as everyone in the Varden. Please do not worry on my behalf."

Eragon smiled, relieved.

"I thank you, and hope you know our deep appreciation for your efforts."

Nasuada smiled wider, and leaned closer.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to persuade you to leave?" she whispered.

Eragon stared, and Nasuada arched an eyebrow.

"N-no," he stammered, then bowed. "We shall depart presently at your leave Lady Nasuada."

Nasuada smiled, but as soon as the two brothers left, her smile transformed to a small scowl, and she sighed deeply.

As Roran, Eragon and Saphira left the Varden, they were intercepted by Garhvog, the Urgal- the leader of the Bolvek tribe. The Kull made his respectful greeting, raising his arms up and bellowing towards the sky. Eragon bowed in return, not wanting to bump heads, as another Urgal would do in return of the greeting.

"Firesword, Flametongue," he said reverently, then looked at Roran and paused for a second, as if he were considering a name for him.

"It's Rora-" Roran began, but the giant Kull cut him off.

"Fireblade," he grunted, and to Eragon's surprise, Roran's face split into a wide grin. Together, the two bowed again, and Eragon said,

"Nar Garhvog, what a pleasure to see you before we leave for our travels."

Garhvog grunted in surprise, but didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled out somewhere behind his back, what looked like a ivory-coloured dagger.

"For you, Fireblade," he said, placing the small weapon in Eragon's hands. "I crafted it myself a long time ago, for my eldest son, but he is gone. Now, I give to you."

Eragon looked gratified and amazed at the high level of respect the Kull had for him, and smiled gratefully at him.

"I am honoured," he said, faltered, "I am truly honoured that you would place me so highly among your kin." Garhvog gave a satisfied grunt, then walked away back to his lands. Before he was too far away, however, he said without turning back,

"It has powers, magic powers which you have to discover for yourself, Fireblade. Use it well."

Eragon nodded. He may have despised Kulls with a hatred beyond his control, but this gift of friend and kinship made him respect them almost as he did for the dwarves. He remembered how Hrothgar had offered him the same- his place among his people. In Eragon's opinion, there was no higher honour.

_Following discreetly behind the three travelling through the Beor Mountains were two hissing golden serpents with gleaming red eyes…_

* * *

LOL That was a pretty long chapter- 2000 words! That's long for a fanfic chapter for me, anyway. Yes…I am updating soon, see my agenda, I have already updated it, yeah. On my profile, I have also put quotes which apparently relate to myself…they were named, Deeply Thought Quotes. I guess I think pretty deep, right…whoa…intense.

**Quiz: **Selena was written to have been lost, and was searching for something. Now, Selena has finally found it. What could she have possibly been searching for so long in the forest?

Later till chapter 15, in which I will be celebrating!

Thanx again to SparrowFan07, Punk 'n Pie (argetlam-meg), Neverfall and Dark Wolf Goddess of the Moon for your support, which makes me feel so happy! Please review, now, honestly...PLEASE!

Evalia


	16. Facile a Faire

Chapter 15! –dances- It might interest you to know that this chapter is EXACTLY 2000 words, serious! This chapter is full of action…cool, so yeah. Well, full of action on Eragon's behalf, anyway. LOL!

The answer to the last quiz was a tricky one. Selena was looking for herself, which had opened up now. She was also looking for Eragon and Murtagh, in a way, but she was so lost before, she really needed to psychologically find herself. With Arya, she did. Congrats to---I can't remember- a few people had brilliant answers! XD

Read on an please review!

* * *

_**Chapter 15- Facile a Faire**_

_Dras-Leona_

"_We've arrived," Roran panted, falling against the bed in the board they were staying at. Eragon grinned, and rubbed his eyes. _

"_Yeah, it's been a hard few days. We'll give Helgrind a visit tomorrow."_

"_I just hope- just hope Katrina's okay," Roran said softly, and Eragon smiled sadly. "I wonder how Arya is," he thought unconsciously._

"_She'll be alright," Eragon assured him, but Roran didn't look convinced._

"_Can you do that image thing with the bowl of water again? Just to make sure?"_

"_Sure," Eragon smiled, and fetched a dusty bowl, filling it with water._

"_**Drohma Kopa**," he said, and a shimmer rose up above the bowl._

_Eragon peered into the shimmer and his face turned white. Roran noticed his brother's expression, and pushed Eragon to a side, peering into the shimmer himself. _

_Katrina lay on the ground in a white background, like the last time they had scried her, but this time, she not only looked tired and dirty, she was severely injured. Long scars ran down her arms and face, and a corner of her mouth was bleeding. Her bare legs were bruised purple and blue, and a dark red liquid dripped out of the tips of her fingernails, and Roran knew it was blood. _

* * *

_Du Weldenvarden_

"Where are we going to go?" Arya asked, and Selena shrugged.

"Will you go with me?" she asked in reply. Arya considered her offer for a moment or two.

"Yes, if I may," she added, and the dark woman smiled genuinely for the first time. Arya felt something inside of her light up. They both wanted a new start, and they could be together. The only drawback was, of course, the woman she was travelling with was in fact that the one person Arya sincerely wished to avoid.

They continued to travel together, and Arya found herself at perfect ease with Selena. Selena rarely spoke of Eragon, to Arya's gratitude, as the woman had figured out on her own somehow that Arya carried a bitter past concerning her son. Since the night they had discussed this last, neither of them had spoken about their past at all, and both didn't seem to mind, and could communicate perfectly amiably with each other without it.

That night, as they sat around the fire, as usual, Selena inquired an odd question.

"With the magic," she began. "What use does it do?"

Arya raised her eyebrows.

"It does many things, causes many things to happen."

Selena contemplated this for a while, silently picking at her food. The way she ate so fussily reminded her of Melisande. Arya shivered.

"Can you please scry someone for me? Scry someone whom I want to see?"

Arya thought for a second.

"Yes, but you are aware that if you have never been to wherever that person is, you cannot see their background?"

Selena nodded confidently.

"Of course," she said, "I'll know where they are."

"Not if you've never been there before."

Selena smiled mysteriously.

"I have been to many places. You should be able to scry this person, because you know them."

"Who are they?" Arya wondered, though she already guessed who. _I knew it, _she thought, as Selena told her.

Arya was very powerful, even among the elves. She stared intently at the fire, and called up an image. Selena stared woodenly in silence, noting her powerful ability to be able to scry in power. Arya allowed Selena to move around and look.

_Eragon and Roran sprawled on the ground floor with a bowl of water. Stricken expressions on their pale faces. _

_She looked closer into the image the two brothers had conjured._

_A locked up woman in deep pain, dark metal chains closed in around her wrists and ankles, heavy chains tied to the side of the murky dungeon. _

"_Helgrind," Selena thought, and shivered._

"Did you find what you were looking for? You were staring very quietly for nearly half an hour."

Selena rubbed her eyes.

"Yes," she said slowly. "I have. They are in deep trouble- they will be leaving to Helgrind tomorrow."

Arya forced herself into a neutral expression, though inside of her, she was terrified. Terrified for the two brothers, for their courage and pure iron will. Terrified of the horrible consequences that were very likely to be possible.

"No matter," she said finally. "We have to go on."

Selena nodded darkly. She understood.

* * *

"Let's go," Roran said to Eragon the next morning. Eragon nodded, and snatched his satchel by the wooden table beside his bed.

The night before, they had come up with a plan to break discreetly into Helgrind. Eragon had remembered how he had broken into Helgrind with Brom many months before. They were going to try for the same plan- disguise and distractions.

Helgrind was at the very centre of Dras-Leona, and it was a terrible but great structure, built by Galbatorix early during his reign. Roran disguised himself as a bard called to entertain the well-esteemed guests, and Eragon dressed up as a servant working in the kitchens. He wore a head wrap as part of the disguise most conveniently to hide his pointed, elf-like ears. Roran grinned at him idiotically.

"You look like a girl," he said. Eragon scowled.

"Let's just go," he said, and the two left the board.

They arrived at Helgrind, in a short period of time, and Roran had to pay a steep bribe and tell many lies for Eragon to enter into the kitchens. Roran himself acted with bravery, and Eragon watched him in admiration as he stalled for more time, looking utterly relaxed if it weren't for the sunken eyes and the deep worry and pain it held inside them. A few minutes later, Roran headed off to act his part.

Eragon found the kitchens challenging. _I'm never going to work in the kitchens as a cook ever again, _he thought, as he furiously attempted to toss the pan once again. He blushed as the other cooks behind him sniggered. He wasn't acting his part very well. _Courage, _he thought. _This is to save a life, more than one; both Katrina and Roran. You can do better than that, _he told himself. Flip. The cooks cheered, and Eragon felt relief creep inside of him.

"Uh," he said, "One of the lords told me to serve some tea to someone down in the west wing corridors."

The head cook nodded tiredly.

"Go, we'll be glad of it."

Eragon glared, and stalked out of the room, _forgetting_ his tea tray.

"Take as long as you can," one of the cooks called out. Eragon ignored them.

Eragon found Katrina's cell very easily in the underground floor, after threatening a guard, that was. Things like threatening to kill didn't cause guilt in Eragon anymore- it was as if it disappeared from his conscience, almost. He magically broke into the dungeon cell, where a nearly collapsing young woman looked up weakly.

"Katrina! It's me, Eragon."

The woman's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Eragon?" she questioned weakly. Eragon nodded in affirmation. "You…look so different."

"I know," Eragon whispered. "Listen. Be strong, just this once, and you'll never have to worry again, once you're safe. We had better hurry, we don't have all the time in the world."

Katrina nodded, and Eragon placed his hands on her wrist chains.

"**_Jierda_**," he grunted, and the heavy chains broke free. Eragon repeated the process to her ankles.

He helped Katrina up onto her feet, though she was so weak, her bloodied injuries that Eragon had to carry her on his back.

"Keep strong," he muttered to her quietly as he heaved her up. They left the cell. Amazingly enough, there were no more guards in patrol in the corridor apart from the one he had knocked out whilst getting there. They walked out and up into the stone courtyard, and suddenly, Katrina heaved a soft moan.

"What is it?" Eragon said instantly, but he didn't need an answer.

Two Razac were approaching them, looking murderous and maliciously excited. Unlike the last time Eragon had faced them, and had nearly lost his life, Eragon was now better trained, having completed his brief training with Oromis in Ellesméra. Clutching Katrina tight, making sure she was secure on his back, Eragon muttered the ancient word, breaking the artery cells in their chests. The Razac seemed to be unaffected, and began to lunge on him ferociously. _Help me, _Eragon thought in dismay, having thought he had been overconfident with the Razac ever since he had been taught by Oromis. _Focus. _Eragon muttered another word, focusing all his energy towards their heads, breaking into on of their brain cells. Success, and Eragon's face formed into a triumphant grin, as he quickly darted out the back entrance. No doubt the Razac had long alerted their fellow workers at the instant they had laid their eyes on their victims. Eragon made sure until they were at a reasonable distance away from Helgrind, and that they weren't being followed until he stopped. Eragon settled Katrina down gently and handed her a flask of water from a hook on his hip. Katrina swallowed the water gratefully.

"I- is Roran here?" she asked tentatively. Eragon smiled.

"Yes, he's here, but we have to get you safe first. We'll send you back to the board. He'll be back soon."

Katrina shook her head firmly.

"No, I want to help," she said faintly.

"No, you are too weak, you need to rest and recover first. When I've renewed my energy, I will heal you the best I can."

"Then it's true?" Katrina's eyes fluttered open. "You're a rider?"

Eragon nodded, and together they walked back to the board. Roran wasn't their yet, and they waited worriedly in their room. They ate the food which the keeper had brought in silence, and it wasn't until twilight, when it was dark, when Roran returned.

"Couldn't find-" he began, puffing, until he saw Katrina- bruised and battered, but smiling, pleased in all the world to see him.

"Katrina!" Roran made his way towards her, and embraced her affectionately.

"Here, have some food, I think I have enough energy to heal most of Katrina's- your," he directed his gaze at her, "cuts and injuries."

Roran grinned, relieved, and grabbed a bowl, wolfing down the food ravenously.

Healing Katrina was relatively easy. Eragon had fully healed all of the cuts and bruises, though when he looked at her bloodied nails, he paused. Katrina frowned lightly.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked shyly.

"No, don't worry about it. Your nails- they were bleeding, weren't they?"

Katrina nodded.

"They drugged me for a while, only it had side effects."

Eragon nodded slowly.

"I- it reminds me of someone, someone I once knew as a friend, someone I once healed also…" Eragon smiled sadly, but did not continue, merely healing the tips of her nails.

"Here," he said finally. "All gone."

He was amazed that they had managed to rescue Katrina in a whole day. For some odd reason, it seemed almost too easy. Eragon frowned. _No, perhaps it was truly my own improvement with Oromis. _Eragon felt a small burst of pride. _Oromis would have been proud…same as Brom…_

* * *

_Trianna grinned with satisfaction, and she whipped her dark cloak around herself, peering into a long, silver mirror._

"_Good boys," she cooed to her two golden serpents, who hissed evilly. "Wonderful job," she purred. Trianna smiled wildly, her expression almost delirious._

"_How could Eragon think he did it all by himself?" Trianna cried hysterically aloud. "It was I, I, I who helped him, aided him, saved him, his very own life. How could the corridors be unpatrolled, if it weren't for me? How could he have beaten the two Razac alone? Ah," she chuckled, "You overestimate too much, my love, my darling…"_

_It was too late for Trianna to change. She was already formed into her new person, and there was no way out._

* * *

How was that? Interesting? Action-packed? Please see my agenda (I fixed up my profile- it's shorter, and it actually has a profile of myself!) I would truly appreciate it if you reviewed, because honestly, it makes me feel so happy, and I can also know how I'm doing, where I can improve on, etc etc. also, whether there are any serious typos!

DOUBLE QUIZ:

a) What does Facile a faire mean, and how is it relevant to the chapter?

b) When Eragon scries Katrina, how did he find the blood dripping from her nails familiar?

Till the next update, and please review,

Evalia


	17. Wyrda

Chapter 16 is now up and running, and I've screwed my plot-planning and have come up with a new one! Hmm…can't wait for the final battle, but that's not for a while yet…

Quiz answers! No. 1- _Facile a Faire_ means _easy to do_, and it's been named that as Eragon found it amazingly easy to overcome Helgrind, though that was actually because of Trianna-evil woman!

No. 2- the blood dripping finger nails indicated that Katrina had been given the same drugs, or a same drug as Arya had when she was imprisoned in Gilead- when Eragon first began dream-scrying, the second time he did that, he noticed the dark liquid dripping from Arya's fingernails, and he knew it was blood.

Congratulations to Blade of the white Dragon; the only person who got both answers!

Read on!

* * *

_**Chapter 16- Wyrda**_

"_Where are we going to go now?" Roran asked his brother. Eragon thought for a while._

"_It's best to return to the Varden, Katrina is most safe in their hands…"_

"_Right," Roran said, looking relieved._

**:x:**

"_Yes!" The dark enchantress was gleaming in triumph. "We have done it! I have done it! They are coming back, they are returning, they are coming, Eragon is coming!"_

_The golden serpents hissed, and their eyes shone so that all who looked them in the eye would have been blinded._

_Trianna grinned. Life was just too sweet._

**:x:**

"Have you ever been to Nädindel?"

Arya looked to her left at the tall lady walking side-by-side with her to the east, away from Ellesméra.

"I know where it is," she answered slowly, "But I've never gone there before. When I am not in Ellesméra, I am usually either with the Varden, or in Kiran or Osilon. I do not know anyone in Nädindel."

Selena nodded agreeably.

"Neither do I, and that is where we are heading. Shall we go there for now?"

Nädindel was an elven city east of Ellesméra. _She's right, _Arya thought critically. _We are heading towards there._

"Alright," Arya replied, and they resumed back to silent walking. It was good to have a friend that one could be at ease with when not talking, because Arya was not one of many words. Luckily enough, it was the same with Selena.

That night, around the usual blue fire, Arya decided to pose a question that had been curiously bothering her for some time, since they had met. She watched Selena eat out of the corners of her emerald eyes. Selena appeared not to have noticed, and merely continued eating. Selena had noticed, however, that Arya was looking more morose day by day, and right at that moment, she was looking and eating as if she were a tortured wolf, hunting, lost and alone, away and estranged from the rest of the pack.

"Are you feeling alright? I've noticed you've been looking rather, uncomfortable lately."

Arya did not reply, and merely diverted her gaze away from her, vigorously chewing on her bread. _Just this once, _she thought. _One question about Faolin, and you can rest all you memories in peace._

"How did you know Foalin?" she said suddenly, and a flicker of surprise came over Selena's face.

"I-I met him in Ellesméra," she said shortly. Then she added, "We became friends. He is very gifted, that elf, very kind with a beautiful nature. I miss him."

Arya felt a wave of longing and sadness wash over herself as she thought of the death of her two beloved companions the night Durza had ambushed them.

Arya suddenly noticed something she had never noticed before. On Selena's left index finger was a ring- not just any ring- a ring with the _Yawë_ on it.

"You are an Elf Friend?" she said sharply. Selena looked down at the ring.

"No. I inherited it," she said, and then took it off. "I shouldn't wear it."

"Wear it," Arya said softly. "You are my friend, are you not?"

Selena smiled.

"Yes."

**:x:**

They arrived in Nädindel a day later. It was a beautiful city, but different from Ellesméra. Ellesméra preferred to be adorned with fresh green leaves and vines, forming beautiful sculptures and pavilions. Nädindel was more tropical in it's beauty; it was exotic, and Arya thought it suited her. She could see a smile forming around Selena's lips as well as she glanced in surprise at the beautiful city. Though there were leaves that ornamented the city, it was more coloured by the flowers. At every bridge and every hallway, the vines were entwined with all sorts of flowers in all colours. There were many lilies, Arya had noted, and smiled as she noticed the absence of a certain flower. Yes, this was surely the place to be able to forget the past and start a new life.

Arya had never in her life, stayed at an inn before, to Selena's amusement, and she had flat-out refused to stay in one.

"I will not," she cried, "stay in that inn. It is the queerest suggestion I have heard in my life."

"It's just a place to board for the night. Where else will we stay, then? Unless if you want to find an empty meadow and set up the tent-houses."

Arya glared at her haughtily.

"If we must stay in one," she said finally, "But I will not enjoy it."

"This is an elven city," Selena reminded her. "Be lucky that it is; you wouldn't even want to look at the ones in Dras-Leona or Surda, or any other human city if you think this is bad."

Arya sniffed. Pride was the only element of royalty Arya had within her, apart from beauty and wisdom in a ruling category of ways.

"You're right, it's better after all, that it is an elven city."

The inn was named **_Wyrda_**, funnily enough. _Fate. It seems that everything, all our destinies always end with fate. _The keeper of the inn was a beautiful elf-lady with shimmering platinum-blonde hair. Arya could tell that she was old, however, because she could see the aging in her deep green eyes, which was a different green to Arya's own.

They were led into a surprisingly spacious room with two bedrooms and a small study with a table, a rug, and two chairs, equipped with a shelf of books, fresh parchment, quill-pens and dark ink. There was a fairly large sitting room and a large bathing hole sunk into the bathroom floor. Selena grinned at her, and Arya smiled back faintly.

"See? I told you, it's not that bad."

"You're right," Arya agreed reluctantly. "It's not as bad as I thought."

**:x:**

In the morning, when Arya woke up, she found Selena up already. _Odd, _she thought. It was usually Selena who woke up the later, as elves were always to arise early. Selena smiled and greeted her good morning when she saw Arya standing in the doorway.

"See? I _can_ wake up just as early."

"And the stars are shining in the blue skies," Arya said. Selena looked incredulously at her.

"That's the first time I have heard you joke," she said seriously.

"It wasn't a joke," Arya said stiffly. "It was a figure of speech to say that it is nigh impossible."

"I know, I know," Selena laughed. Arya peered into her soft brown eyes. She seemed so much younger now, despite her age of nearing fifty.

"Shall we go outside, now?" Arya asked, and Selena nodded.

"We can go down for breakfast." Arya looked at her distastefully.

"The food is the same, you know," laughed Selena.

"Colour me amazed," was Arya's crisp reply

They were walking down the tree-sung corridors, when Arya suddenly stopped. Another woman was walking down from another level.

"Angela."

The woman turned her head in surprise.

"Why, Arya!"

She scuttled down and headed toward her."

"How are you, Arya? Well enough, I hope? I was looking for a place of rest myself-"

The herbalist's eyes widened in disbelief as she looked at the woman beside the elven princess. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the long dark-brown or black hair, and her tall figure in the black cloak.

"Selena, is it not?" she whispered in a hushed voice. "Beautiful name, might I add…"

"I remember you," Selena nodded at the witch. "It's been a long time."

"Oh yes, "Angela exclaimed, and hurried them down the corridor. Are you after some breakfast? I am, I am positively _ravenous_- lovely word, by the way, isn't it, ravenous?"

The three women sat around a circular table, where three trays of fruit, nuts and herbal water was sitting, waiting to be taken.

"You know each other, then?" Arya asked as they began to eat.

"Yes," Angela answered before Selena could reply. "Selena once walked into my shop many years ago, and you'll never guess- Solembum _spoke_ to her."

"And then you did a reading, do you recall?" Selena said softly. Angela's eyes widened, and looked sadly at the woman.

"Yes," she replied. "I remember. It was sad, your telling, it was."

"That- Solembum, the werecat- he doesn't usually speak to anyone?" Arya asked. Angela shook her head.

"Doesn't even give them a glance. In fact, he only ever spoke to two others- he doesn't even talk to me. Let's see…" Angela paused her chatter for moment as she thought. Her face brightened.

"That's it. The first was before you, Selena, and then, why, of course, after you, Selena was Eragon!"

Arya suddenly remembered. _When in need of a weapon, dig the roots of the Menoa Tree, and when all seems lost and dead and gone; speak your name to the Kuthian Rock to open the Vault of Souls. _That's what Eragon had told her, and Arya had puzzled over the strange piece of advice that the werecat had apparently told him. Arya glanced sideways at Selena, and saw her stunned face.

"E-Eragon?" Selena croaked. Angela beamed.

"Yes, the very one! I was lucky enough to read his fate also!"

"Era- he- Er- Eragon- h-he's my son," Selena finally managed to say. Angela looked astonished.

"His mother? Why, what a coincidence!"

"Nothing is a coincidence," Arya said richly. "It is only fate."

**:x:**

They spent the day with Angela, and it was relatively pleasant too, as they watched her stir her herbal teas and soups. Solembum, however, seemed to have disappeared. When Selena asked, she simply waved a hand dismissively around.

"Oh, he's always coming in and out," she said. "He'll come back. I'm sure he will be pleased to see you again."

Angela frowned.

"There is a lot which I am curious about concerning your-" she shook her head. "No, I will not ask."

"You may, if you like," Selena offered, but the witch shook her head.

"No, perhaps later, however…" she seemed to be thinking rather deeply.

"Will you be returning to the Varden?" Arya suddenly asked her. Angela woke up raptly.

"Oh yes, of course. I was only here for some peace by myself. Why do you ask?"

"I have an important message which I feel the Varden needs to know now. But be careful- this message can only be related to- to Rider Shadeslayer Eragon, Saphira and-" Arya's lip curled. "Lady Nasuada. Whom they wish to tell is their own matter, but it cannot be told to everyone."

Angela nodded knowingly.

"In that case, I shouldn't know," Selena said, standing up, but Arya motioned her to sit down.

"No, you may stay," she said.

"What is the message, then?" Angela raised her eyebrows.

"Tell them…there is a new rider- older than Murtagh, but kept hidden. It is green, and the rider is a young girl named Lisette, and that she is a friend of Melisande's and Elva. That is all."

"Alright." Angela repeated the message, and funnily enough, did not make any notion of surprise. _It's like she already knew. _

"That's right," Arya confirmed. "I thank you." _It is wyrda, which brings us here today._

_In the dark corners of the quiet room, the werecat slipped away into the shadows, his whiskers tilting upwards, and his face smirking as he walked away primly…_

* * *

How was that? I love Solembum- he's my favourite animal-character in Eragon- he rules! For the next update, see my newly written profile- the agenda is at the top, and my profile is a lot shorter –cheers-

_**Quiz: **In Nädindel, Arya is relieved because a certain flower is not there. What is that flower?_

I would greatly appreciate it if you all review! Because I know heaps of you read this story, but only like…5 people review!

Thanks to Punk'n Pie, Neverfall, SparrowFan07…um…I have this feeling I am forgetting peoples! Arghhhh! Anyways, the point I'm trying to make is that you have to review! I would threaten you with hacking, if I thought it would do any good, but last time I did that…like 6 out of 150 reviewed…phew! Too many people to stalk –evil grins-

REVIEW!

Review…please

Now.

Please review now!

Your frequent-updating author who wants you to review so that she can improve,

Evalia

**:x:**


	18. La Fille aux Cheveux de Lin

Chapter 17!! –sighs- And I still don't know when this story is going to end; I don't think too soon yet…maybe another 10 chapters??? –thinks- why am I even thinking this…very depressing…XD

Quiz Answer: Arya is relieved that there is no Delois in the town of Nädindel, Congrats to PUnk-n-Pie and Neverfall who got it correct!

Read on!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17- La Fille aux Cheveux de Lin

_The Varden_

They took their time traveling back to the Varden. Eragon still had a lot to catch up with his brother. As a young boy, Eragon was very close to him- they were good as blood brothers and more. He remembered his slight jealously over attention from Roran when he discovered the love of his life: Katrina. Eragon glanced at her. She still looked the same, but she looked worn out. No, she did not live easily these past few months- no one from Carvahall had led easy lives. Eragon was proud of them for making it so far, and he knew that as long as they stayed with the Varden, they were safe until the final war against the raging Galbatorix.

When they finally returned to the Varden, he was immediately informed that Angela the herbalist was in urgent need of him. Eragon smiled fondly at the kind but often rather strange witch, and headed of to her working quarters. He was greeted by Solembum first, who said nothing to him, and Eragon entered the room. The witch was busy pouring a herb potion into various vials; she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Eragon by the doorway.

"About time," she said almost indignantly, "You sure took your time traveling."

"Good afternoon to you, too," Eragon replied, and wearily stepped into the room. "You wanted to see me?"

The witch grunted, and stopped filling in her vials.

"I have a message from Arya."

Angela watched, to her amusement, as she saw the level of interest rise in the young rider's expression. Eragon shifted.

"Really?" he said as casually as he could. "What's the message?"

"Hmm…" Angel gave a wolfish grin. She could surely have some fun, couldn't she? "She is returning, and tells you that she will see you very soon. To be honest, I think she looked rather miserable; I think she missed you."

Eragon stared incredulously at the witch.

"Stop it. What did she really say?"

Angela sighed.

"I just told you. Don't you believe me?"

"No. You're pulling my leg."

The witch sighed again.

"You got me," she said. "I was just seeing how you would react."

"Did she have a message at all?"

"Well…yes. She said it was only for you, Saphira and Nasuada to hear, and whom you tell is your decision. However, you can't tell everyone yet. Understand?"

Eragon nodded.

"I'll report back to Lady Nasuada immediately, and Saphira, of course. She's off hunting somewhere."

Angela related her message, and Eragon looked stunned.

"How come she didn't tell anyone as soon as she found out? Another rider, for heaven's sake!"

Angela shrugged.

"She was confused at that time. She has feelings, too, you know, she going through a r-"Angela broke off. "I've said too much. Anyway, she was probably feeling…ambivalent…lovely word, isn't it, ambivalent?"

Eragon nodded absently. _Another rider? Called Lisette? I should really find that girl- Melisande…no, first it would be best to tell Saphira then Nasuada._

"Who else knows about this?" he asked sharply. Angela thought for a second.

"Well, apart from you and Arya…well, no one but Selena and I."

"Selena?" Eragon echoed. "Who is she?"

"Er- no one," said Angela hastily. "Um, just a young elf friend. A friend of Arya's."

A friend of Arya's, Eragon repeated to himself. No coincidences… 

**:x:**

"I like it here," Arya said, after a moment of contemplation. "It's peaceful, quiet, and there's no one you don't want to meet."

"Exactly," Selena agreed. They were sitting quietly in their room in the boarding house, and Arya sipped a cup of her herbal concoction, which Angela had given them before she left back for the Varden.

"Yes…" Selena pondered her thoughts for a good while. Though she really enjoyed traveling with the beautiful and mysterious noble elf, she was nursing a growing desire to make a visit to the Varden. Since she had known about Eragon, the desire to see him had been small and unimportant. As she learned more about her son, her desire to see him, to meet him, grew stronger each day. _It must be a mother thing, _she thought wearily, and watched Arya carefully.

Arya rarely talked about Eragon, and Selena had noticed that when she was inclined to do so, she always had a grim, or perhaps sad, expression, which she wore when she didn't feel like talking much. She suspected that perhaps Arya and Eragon had been just a little more than companions and friends, but Selena didn't want to press her. Furthermore, she thought that perhaps Eragon was the reason she wanted to leave the Varden. _Then why did she agree to go with her, knowing that she was his mother, and would probably someday meet him? _She pushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes, and sipped from her large cup, trying to refrain from grimacing because of the bitter flavour. Maybe she could try…

"So…" she started. "Are we here for good, or will you be returning to the Varden anytime?"

Arya watched her curiously.

"I want to stay somewhere for good…" she said slowly, her blazing emerald eyes flicking with uncertainty. "But…" she paused, and drank from her cup. "I suppose I shall have to return to the Varden at some point for the final battle. All the elves will be there. The warrior elves," she added.

"When that day comes…" she hesitated. "Can I come with you?"

Arya frowned slightly, as she thought. She really hoped she would never meet a certain person ever again, but she didn't have much of a choice. Truth be told, she had an aching feeling to meet that very person. She only hoped her heart could cope with another rejection…

_It's yourself that's rejecting him, _a voice in her head told her. Arya bit her lip. They weren't right together; it was clear to anyone. Not only was she a century older than the young rider, he seemed as if he would be starting a reputation as a Casanova sort of man. Not that he was, but Arya thought it that way, seeing his relationship with the Varden-lady Nasuada.

"You want to meet Eragon," she said flatly.

Selena raised her eyebrows.

"Actually, I've been curious about my sons for a while. Especially Eragon."

Arya nodded I thought so. Well, I-"

Arya suddenly leaped up, just to see the hem of a white robe and a lock of blonde hair disappear around the corner. She strode out of the room, but the figure had disappeared.

"What was it?" Selena asked her urgently. Arya stared down the corridor, as though she was seeing something.

"Someone was here," she said, her rich voice sounding strained. She whipped back inside, and strode to her room, where she had thought see saw the figure leave from. Selena followed her, and saw the blood drain from her face as her body chilled.

On the foot of her bed was a stem of the Delois, it's velvet-purple petals glittering darkly.

_In the hazy shadows, two pairs of glowing red eyes were watching…_

* * *

Well, end of Chapter 17. I should be able to update soon- I have another working PC now…-cheers- Big thanks to Punk'n'Pie, my loyal reviewer, and also Neverfall and SparrowFan07!!!

**Quiz: **What does "La Fille aux Cheveux de Lin mean, and how was it relevant to the chapter?"

Good Luck, and see my profile for the next update!!

Your Writer who loves to write,

Evalia


	19. The Riders

Chapter 18!!! This is a pretty interesting chapter to do with the current dragon riders- Eragon, Murtagh and Lisette, whom people know very little about, if they know at all.

Well done to Evil Shall Giggle and daydreamin' angel, who answered my quiz pretty much right- "La Fille aux Cheveux de Lin," means "The Girl with the Flaxen Hair." By that, I meant it as a description of Lisette- who has pale blonde hair, as you would all remember. It's actually a piano prelude by Debussy, which I used to play…yes, I love French! By the way, the ending revelation is really important, so read this chapter to the end!!!

* * *

**_Chapter 18- The Riders The Varden_**

That night, Eragon spent a long evening conversing with Saphira. He had told her everything Angela had told him, including the message, and also about the woman who knew about the green rider, Selena. Saphira listened intently while Eragon spoke.

"So, do you think it could be her?" Eragon looked at Saphira, waiting for an answer. Saphira brushed her head over Eragon's hair affectionately.

_Little one, you do know your mother is…deceased._

"Of course I know, but who can really prove that?"

_No one we can talk to. But everyone knows it's a fact that your mother did die._

"Well, everyone is usually wrong." Eragon seemed determined to believe that his mother was still alive. Though a secret part of him knew that his mother was dead, he still wanted some layered reassurance that perhaps she was sill alive somewhere.

_I know it's hard, little one. _Saphira nudged him gently, and Eragon smiled reluctantly.

"I'm still going to believe," he said stubbornly. "I don't care. And stop calling me little one. I'm older than you, remember?"

Saphira just smiled, and Eragon scowled at her.

In the morning, Eragon had made plans to search for the mysterious little half elf-child- Melisande, but before he did, however, he made a reluctant visit to Nasuada's study. Eragon now felt awkward visiting the once very bright, loyal, determined and pretty daughter of the Leader of the Varden, but now she turned…

Eragon tried to avoid visiting her alone as much as he could. He had tried to persuade Saphira to come with him, but Saphira had refused, much to his fury.

_It's time you sorted things out, little one._

To which Eragon only had one reply.

_Don't call me little one._

As he stepped in front of the polished oak door, Eragon took a minute or two to breathe in calmly, and to examine the carvings on the door. Triggering his memory, he frowned as he noticed the border carvings on the arched door. At the bottom two corners, there were carvings of a wood-stemmed bud, gradually, opening it's small petals. At the very top of the arch, the flower had fully bloomed, and Eragon found the petal arrangement disturbingly familiar. He tried to imagine the beautiful flower in colour, and wondered where he could have recognized it from. Yellow? Blue, Violet? It suddenly hit him when he formed an image of the flower in violet in his head. The petals darkened to a deep velvety purple in his mind, and Eragon remembered, so less than a couple months back…

_In the gardens of Tialderí Hall…_

"_Which is your favourite?" he asked_

_She smiled, and escorted him to a tree on the edge of the garden, by a pond lined with rushes. Around the tree's lowest branch coiled a morning glory with three velvety black blossoms that were clenched shut._

_Blowing on them, she whispered,_

"_Open."_

_And then…_

"_Fäolin created this especially for me one summer solstice, long ago…"_

Hurt and loss welled up inside of him as Eragon pictured the scene in his mind. He had remembered how Arya looked at him in amusement, as if he were a joke; how she had rejected so many times without a single thought of him…

The door opened on it's own accord, and Eragon looked up, and hastily wiped his eyes, which threatened to pour down so many bottled tears. Nasuada's face smiled up at him.

"Why didn't you come in? I've been expecting you to visit me at least sometime." She frowned, and Eragon quickly looked away, not wanting her to see how emotional he had been feeling by just looking at her study door.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked as Eragon stepped inside.

"I'm fine," he replied shortly, and took a seat, edging the chair backwards, so as not to be too close to the woman opposite him.

Nasuada smiled.

"So, tell me. Hat have you been up to?"

Eragon shrugged.

"Actually, I came to discuss a message delivered by Angela from Arya for me, Saphira and you. You can decide whom to tell afterwards."

Nasuada's smile disappeared, and Eragon knew that she was disappointed, and had expected a more-than-friendly chat or walk around the grounds. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What's the message, then?"

Eragon took a deep breath, and felt better, hen Nasuada's expression turned serious.

"Why didn't she tell us before?"

"I've thought about that for a while, and came up that perhaps…perhaps if she had told us then, and we got attacked, they would be able to mind-read it from us."

Nasuada nodded, and Eragon continued.

"I think I should go now. I've made plans to search for Melisande- she's definitely involved."

Nasuada sighed.

"I suppose so," she said. "I don't suppose I can tempt you with a walk around the sparring fields today, can I?"

Eragon bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, Lady Nas-"

"Call me Nasuada," she interrupted.

"Nasuada, then. I-" Eragon paused mid sentence. "I…I'm sorry that I can't walk with you," he said instead. He rose from his seat.

"I shall meet with you later, then," he said. He was at the doorway, when he paused, and turned back.

"That door," he said. "Who made it?"

Nasuada smiled, and there was a mischievous glint in her eye.

"It's relatively new, actually. It was carved by a very gifted elf- Fäolin- Arya's lover, before the Shade killed him."

She smiled with a certain satisfaction inside of her when she saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes. Eragon had suspected that Arya loved Fäolin along time ago, but refused to admit it to himself aloud. A sense of deep hurt washed over him again, as he bowed, then left without a goodbye.

**:x:**

Trianna sighed. She would liked to have her gold serpents with her to follow the rider around, but they were on another set task that was equally important. She smiled, when she realized what that meant. It meant that she, Enchantress Trianna, would have to go herself. She knew that Eragon was the least bit interested in the Varden-lady, and her eyes glittered promisingly as she imagined herself with Eragon…the look on Nasuada's face as she saw them…

No, that would never happen if she didn't make her move soon. Trianna looked at her reflection in the mirror as she examined her dark glossy hair. She pursed her lips, and left the room.

**:x:**

Funny. Eragon frowned. He knew that it wouldn't be very easy to find the girl, but he had caught a few glimpses of her every now and then, only today…there wasn't even a trace of her. It was if she had disappeared. Saphira was looking likewise, and they remained in contact, but neither of them had found the little girl…

He was around the sparring field, among a small grove of trees, where he remembered his very first encounter with her. A crying girl with an unhealeable ankle, who liked to watch people sparring. Eragon wondered whether that was all a lie. He now knew that Melisande wasn't just a helpless innocent; she was smart, cunning, with a mysterious past. _And she claimed that she knew Brom._ Was that part true? Brom had never mentioned anything about knowing a little half elf, but then, Brom never revealed anything that wasn't necessary for him to know.

Eragon scanned the field. No one even resembling a small elf came into view. Sighing, he was about to leave, when a voice behind him said,

"Looking for someone?"

Eragon whipped around, and stared at the woman before him. He had never realized it before, but Trianna had an extraordinary resemblance to Arya. _The same curled raven hair, pale face, firm lips and ski-shaped nose…_the only difference was their eye-colour. While Arya's was a blazing emerald, Trianna's eyes were a cold and calm ice-blue. Trianna's frame was also smaller, and she was much shorter than the tall and graceful elf. Also, she didn't have pointed ears, which was expected of course, though Eragon noticed that the tips of her ears were pointed, like his own. He frowned, then remembered his manners, and smiled politely, bowing.

"Trianna! How nice to see you."

Trianna dipped her head.

"Same, Rider Shadeslayer Eragon. Are you looking for someone?" she repeated.

"Er- well, yes." Eragon paused, and then said, "I'm looking for Melisande. Have you seen her?"

Trianna smiled.

"She's left the Varden just a few days ago."

Eragon could hardly believe his ears.

"She's left?" he gaped at her. Trianna shrugged.

"She has. Was it important?"

"I-it was the most important thing that's ever happened! I'll have to find her, then."

"Good luck trying." The corners of her lips curved as she said, "No one has any idea where she's gone. But wait, and she'll come back."

"She'll come back?"

"Yes." She tilted her head. "Want to take a walk?"

Eragon stared, and first sent a mental message to Saphira before he answered.

"Yes. You seem worried as well. We both need a break. Care to tell me what's happened?"

"Gladly." Trianna's eyebrows lifted, and she grasped his arm gently and leaned closer.

"Well, it's not me, really. It's you."

"Me?' Eragon stiffened in surprise. "How is that?"

"Well, I have a problem with you, and it's got Arya's name written all over it."

* * *

Did you enjoy? There's more mysteries, which are going to be unraveled throughout the next three chapters or so, this being the first…actually, it was more of a few hints…:x: 

My very much thanks to Punk'n Pie, for being with me since day 1, and also my thanks to Neverfall, daydreamin' angel and Secretiveseeker for your support!!! I am very much…grateful. My next update should be relatively soon, as I have no more major assessment!

Your love-to-write Writer,

-Evalia


	20. Unfurled Disbelief

Chapter 19 everyone!!!! –smiles broadly- Usually, my stories end around chapter 22, but in this case, Tears of Love has nowhere reached the end…please bear with me!!!

My picture of Melisande is now up and running on DeviantArt under the author name of EvaliaPoison. Please visit the site, or go to my profile for a direct link!!! I'm so happy –sighs blissfully- I will be drawing more pictures soon…!!!

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 19- Unfurled Disbelief The Varden**_

"_Well, it's not me, really. It's you."_

"_Me?' Eragon stiffened in surprise. "How is that?"_

"_Well, I have a problem with you, and it's got Arya's name written all over it."_

**:x:**

Eragon stared blankly at the woman.

"Er, sorry, I can't quite understand, he said, and Trianna smiled sweetly.

"Never mind," she said, and guided his arm out for a stroll. "Let's go. There's a nice place I'd like to show you. Come on."

She smiled playfully, and Eragon hesitated, and then took her hand. _No Saphira to interfere this time, _he thought, as they walked around the sparring field.

"So," Trianna said as they walked, "What did you want to see Melisande about?"

"Er, well," Eragon paused. "It's a secret. I suppose you'll get to know soon."

"If it's really important…" Trianna faded away. Eragon looked at her.

"Yes?"

Trianna started again.

"If it's really important, perhaps you could see Elva- they are friends, are they not?"

Eragon nodded.

"That's what I was prepared to do," he said, his heart sinking heavily. He did not feel like seeking out the pained young girl- he already owed her much. "How is Du Vangr Gata going?"

"Fine," Trianna responded, then pointed. "Look! Isn't it beautiful? I thought you might like to see it."

Eragon smiled at the scenary. They had wandered off to what seemed like a small forest clearing. He could see a small bubbling stream, rippling water from the falls a few metres away. He could hear the birds twittering tall in the trees, and he could barely see the clear blue sky, because of the large canopy, which roofed the clearing.

"It is beautiful," he said, and Trianna led him to sit on a large rock, which seemed unnaturally flat.

They sat in silence for a while, just listening to the rushing water, and the song of the birds. Trianna turned her head, and smiled faintly. Eragon responded in kind by foolishly remarking the first thing that came to his head.

"You look very much like Arya."

Her smile faded, and instead was replaced by a frown.

"You've noticed," she said. Eragon nodded, and then cursed himself silently for being so unthoughtful.

"You look almost the same, except for your eyes, and your stance. And you ears, of course," he added, smiling a little.

Trianna did not say anything, and Eragon hesitatingly took her hand, and entwined his fingers into his own. She didn't say anything, rather as if nothing had happened. Finally, she lifted her other hand, and pulled back the long black hair on one side of her hair, o reveal a slightly pointed ear. Eragon stared in surprise.

"You're right, I don't have Arya's ears," she said, "But mine are still pointed."

Eragon thought she had said this rather bitterly, as if it wasn't something she was proud of. Eragon looked at her I question, but Trianna refused to speak anymore. Eragon looked at her quietly. _Maybe the Gods meant for them to be together, _he thought. _And no, it wasn't because of his resemblance to the elven woman he loved…_Eragon tried to deny it, but a whirling feeling of loss curled up inside of him as he tried to push away his memories of Arya. He held Trianna's hand tighter, but suddenly, she jerked away, and left the forest clearing without saying a word. She turned back once, and for a second, Eragon thought her eyes had flashed a blazing emerald-green colour.

_So wrapped up in his thoughts, he did not feel a shadow of presence; the presence one felt when someone was being scried on…_

**:x:**

Arya broke away the contact, her heart welling up into something she couldn't identify- heartfelt grief. It was late, and she could see the light from the stars from her window. Selena was asleep, but Arya found that she was restless, and could no way rest in her bed. Nadïndel was the perfect place to live, but Arya knew deep down, that she belonged in wherever the action was- whomever she was needed by; elves, humans, dwarves alike.

She sighed, and listened silently to the rustling trees outside. The scene she had witnessed while scrying had affected her deeply. _He's recovered over from you, _she told herself, and for it paned her to know that. Eragon didn't even seem to feel her scrying presence. Arya curled her lip in contempt as she thought of the flirting enchantress, Trianna. She frowned, and assessed what she had just seen. Trianna and her…pointed ears. Not as long and pointed as her own, being a pure and noble-blooded elf, but pointed enough to know that she had a portion of elf-blood in her. She nimbly twirled a lock of her dark raven hair. Now that she has seen it, she realized that she and Trianna did seem to have a certain resemblance. She looked away. Though Trianna was an enchantress, who could work magic, she couldn't feel presences of others. Arya smiled with satisfaction. She could work to find more information.

"For now," she told herself quietly, "Forget Eragon, and when you have to face him, face him."

**:x:**

Melisande smiled tiredly. All the tags had been put into place. She was no match against Galbatorix, but she had her own powers, which no one ever knew of. She was half elf, which gave her powers from her blood, and though no one knew; the mix of blood between human and elf formed a very powerful combination. In fact, if her powers were fully trained and controlled, Melisande may rival some very powerful people after all. _Alas,_ _Grandpapa,_ she thought sadly. _You're not here to teach me anymore…_

She had tried training herself, but she couldn't really progress very far, with no knowledge at all in more advanced magic. Sometimes, Melisande found that she could will certain things or events to happen- solid objects, or things to happen through time. Now she really needed a teacher, a master. She sighed, playing with a fallen petal of a stick of Delois she had behind her ear. She no longer could seek help and protection from the Varden; too many people already suspected her for many activities. No, she would have to find training elsewhere.

_Where? _She thought, and then someone suddenly clicked into her head. The perfect master.

"Nadïndel," she said aloud. "Let's go."

* * *

Hmm…I have a quiz for you:

_**Quiz: **Melisande is powerful because she is part human, part elf. That means that anyone who has mixed blood as such has immense, unknown powers. Who else has or had a possible great potential like hers?_

_Elva_

_Trianna_

_Selena_

_Brom_

Did you like that chapter??? Quite a bit was revealed in this chapter, and I feel that a climax is going to come up soon!!

Special thankyou's to Punk 'n Pie, Neverfall, Evil Shall Giggle and Secretiveseeker for reading, reviewing, and encouraging me!!! I'm sorry I did not update soon enough, but I assure you, next update will be in less than a week!

-Evalia


	21. I Implore Thee, Master

CHAPTER 20!!! We have to celebrate…yays! I can attempt to make brownies, but I don't think they'll be as good as daydreamin' angel's, so yeah…too bad. I should be able to update pretty frequently now, since I'm on holidays!!! Oh, and 19 days until I probably can't update for a whole month, because I'm going overseas -cries- so sad!! But I'm glad as well…:x:

**Quiz Answer:** Trianna :D Pretty much everyone got it right!

* * *

_**Chapter 20- I Implore You, Master Nadïndel**_

She walked quickly, but silently, almost in soft leaps, barefooted. Her white robe was dirtied with the dust from the heat and the dirt from the ground, but the child didn't seem to care. The only thing from the girl that looked new and refreshed was the dark purple flower woven into her chestnut-coloured hair. She looked slightly ill and faint, and anyone could tell that she had many a sleepless night.

She had never been to Nadïndel before, and she had to admit she could understand why somebody would be just perfectly content in staying there for the remainder of his or her life. It was a beautiful place- different from all the other elven cities. She continued to walk, forcing herself to keep on going tirelessly. When she arrived at the centre of the village, the girl stopped, and looked around for a building. She finally paused when she laid her eyes on a boarding house, and looked so intently at it, it was as if she were listening, or finding someone through instinct; which, in any case, was exactly what she was doing.

The boarding house was quiet and slightly daunting when she slowly opened the doors. She surveyed the entrance room. It wasn't very large, but was pleasantly decorated. A quart-circular table was placed in the back corner, with a tall vase of oriental lilies. The child looked displeased, as though someone gave her a green lollipop when she wanted a purple one.

Slowly and steadily, she walked towards the table, her eyes glued to the flower vase. Then, without even looking down, she reached into a large pocket in her robes, and pulled out a bouquet of dark and velvety purple blossom buds, still yet to bloom. Taking the lilies out of the vase, she replaced them with the buds. With a satisfied smirk, she stared at the flowers for a moment, before quietly slipping away…

**:x:**

A dark man sat in his stone throne, which had named him King of Alagäesia. He was very pale and had a sharp build, which made him appear barely human. He had mid-length dark-brown hair, which split symmetrically to equally straight sides. He had uncoloured eyes, which made him look altered in some way. The man wore a long-sleeved black robe, which symbolised himself; King Galbatorix.

He sat alone in the stone hall in silence, staring blindly at the floor, his expression grim and tight. His soul seemed as though it had already died, but the body was still living on. He heard a few hurried whispers outside the door, and he ignored them. Finally, a tentative knock sounded the door.

"Enter." His voice was cold, and sent out an icy chill, which sent many a person shivering down their spines. The doors swung open, creaking slightly under the weight of the door handle. Contrary to a shy, whimpering under worker, which he had expected, Cremis Lindel, one of his strongest spell weavers, and an elf, strode into the hall. He stopped a few metres away from the King, and kneeled down to a salute.

"What news is there, Lindel?"

The elf took this as a leave to stand.

"We have organised the all the planning. Our fighters will be leaving shortly. Of course, Your Majesty, because of the betrayal of the Urgals, we will not be as strong as we could have been with their aid, but our magicians are much stronger."

Galbatorix didn't reply, so Lindel continued.

There is one problem, though, Your Majesty. We are unable to take the usual path-" he raised his eyebrows. "And the only other way, which proves to work cuts into a village of non-magician humans. I have come for advice as to how to excrete this plan of ours. Our aim is to create as little damage to our future allies, Your Majesty."

Galbatorix's face remained neutral, without any trace of emotion.

"I don't care. Destroy them all."

**:x:**

"Let's sit here." Selena motioned at a table near the serving counter table. Arya shrugged, and sat down. Selena noticed a sudden change in her as she sat down. One second, she was fine, her pale creamy face tinted with a faint flush, the next, her face drained of all colour, her eyes a cold green, instead of the usual blazing colour.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked, looking worried at her pale colour. Arya didn't answer, but strode towards a carved table at the corner. Selena stood up, and followed her. When she reached her, she found Arya frowning at the table. _What is wrong? _she wondered confusedly. The table was a old one, beautifully carved, and on it, was a snow-white vase with a lovely bouquet of dark, wood-stemmed flowers, with a beautiful contrasting colour at the centre. The purple of the petals made the flowers look unreal, as if they were made by magic.

"What beautiful flowers," Selena murmured, and at that, Arya shot a poisonous glance towards her. Selena looked startled.

"What's wrong?" she repeated again, but still, the elf didn't answer. Within a second, Arya deftly lifted up the delicate vase, and sent it smashing into pieces on the floor. Without a word of explanation, Arya left the room, leaving her breakfast untouched, as the alarmed maid laid a tray on the table before them.

Selena stared down at the floor in surprise. So far as she herself was concerned, Arya was rarely violent. She blinked. There was a neatly folded piece of paper on the floor among all the shards of pieces. She bent down to pick it up, and opened the paper, her fingers fumbling with the thin edges.

_Arya; by the mount I will ye go;_

_Next this evening, I implore._

_Master, soon I call ye so;_

_For I to learn from ye so more._

_Up and away the helpless done_

_And in the end 'tis us have won._

'What are you doing?" Arya stared at her, pale faced and white-lipped.

Selena looked at her nervously, and tried to look casual.

"It's a note for you on the floor. I picked it up to see what it was."

Arya sighed.

"There never was anything called peace; it doesn't exist at all. Not in my life."

"I agree," Selena smiled, and handed over the paper, to which Arya accepted.

* * *

:x: Yaw, nothing actually happens to importantly in this chapter, I guess, but the next chapter is where it gets exciting…LOL!! Thankyous to all you people who read my story and review!! 

This includes: Punk'n Pie, Neverfall, daydreamin' angel, Secretiveseeker, Blade of the White Dragon, Lily Shay, Bridget and Emma!! Thank you heaps!! XD Reviews always cheer me up and make me happy and smile all the time!!! I will update soon- please see my agenda!! I'm on holidays, with nothing to do for the next…few weeks, so be ready for frequent updates, I hope!!!

_**Quiz: **What is the most likely way that Melisande had gotten hold of the Delois?_

_She frequently visits the Tialdari gardens, to pick the flowers that Faolin had created_

_She created them by magic using her powers herself_

_She knows a place where the Delois grows in the wild_

_She has a supply of the flower and it's spells, given to her by someone, most likely Brom_

Interesting quiz, huh? There are a few hints in this chapter and the last chapter, but they aren't very obvious. Please review!!

Your Happy Writer,

-Evalia


	22. Master, the Tempest is Raging

Wow, past the twentieth chapter… I feel that this story is going to last like…another 7 chapters or more…probably…:D Thank you for looking at my picture of Melisande!!! I'm glad that you liked it!! Please continue to read…!!

Quiz Answer: The answer was actually b); Melisande created them by magic using her own powers. Congratulations to: Punk'n Pie, Lily Shayand Evil Shall Giggle who got it right!!!**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 21- Master, the Tempest is Raging_**

_Nadindel_

_It didn't take very long for her to decipher the meaning of the poem, and out of pure curiosity and an urge to demand an explanation for the destruction of her life, Arya waited by the Nadïndel's most renowned mountain. It was sacred, and held a number of traditional historic sites. The elves of the city called it **Du Vivran Eliessie, **literally, "The Living Mountain." _

**:x:**

It was an hour after Arya had arrived before the small elf child revealed herself from her hiding spot. Arya found herself growing irritated by the minute even though she was one of those few who possessed the much-wanted gift of patience. The child slipped in front of her so quietly in the dark that Arya could barely sense her at all, even with her extremely powerful and strong senses.

"Master Arya."

All elves were born with a night sight, and Arya could see the child bowing low before. As if she respected Arya. Well, of course everybody respected her, she was, after all, the princess of the elves. Arya had an instinctive feeling that the child did not pay her respects for that reason, however. Melisande was known for being a rather insolent child, and couldn't have cared less if she were in the presence f the Queen Her Majesty herself. _Either the child sincerely respects her, or she is pretending for her own needs, _Arya thought.

"Melisande," Arya replied coldly, with no hint of kindness at all. The elf-child did not seem bothered at all by her icy tone.

"Master," she repeated, her hazel green eyes staring earnestly at her. Arya narrowed her eyes.

"Why call me Master, Melisande?" she demanded.

Melisande remained silent for a few minutes. Arya waited for an answer, her patience returning.

"It's not that you _are_ the Master," she said slowly, looking up to meet Arya's stern gaze. Arya continued to look at her, and Melisande took a deep breath. This was it; it was her one chance to convince the powerful elf. She knew that if she refused now, she would stand to her decision. All elves could be incredibly and very foolishly stubborn to hell. Melisande smiled evasively.

"I- I know that you don't know a lot about me, and that I'm very quiet, and have a lot of things to explain about, but I need help and aid from an experienced magician, preferably an elf."

Arya looked at her coldly. Flattery did not get through well with the elven princess. Melisande hurried on.

"I will explain everything; everything you want to know, but in exchange, I implore you to be my…my master," she said finally. "I want you to teach me things you know, to help me reach my goals in this life. I want to learn so much…" she trailed off.

"And will you tell me your goals," inquired Arya, after contemplating her words carefully. Melisande nodded truthfully.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, of course I will."

Arya looked around her. Dark clouds were gathering low in the skies. Was this another added burden to her life? Arya had come here for peace, and she knew for certain, with Melisande around, there was no such word. Arya also knew that she was curious to know more about the elf-child she had rescued in the forest, and her desire to know more about the girl grew, especially when she had seen her with the third dragon rider. She was not all what she seemed. She also knew that while she wanted peace, she would someday have to be responsible for the future of her country, Alagaësia.

"I would like to hear your story first," Arya said, after a period of thought. "Then I will make my decision."

Melisande, stared at her, almost rudely, but silently nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

**:x:**

"Who are our parents?"

Melisande drew up in surprise.

"I thought you already knew that. I told you before. My father was an elf, and my mother was human; I'm mixed."

Arya tried her patience again.

"I know, but who exactly are they?"

Melisande smiled ruefully. "I don't know. I guess I can't really answer that one, huh? I have no idea."

"No idea at all?"

"Nothing. Well, I vaguely remember what they looked like, but I didn't even know their names. All I remembered was the smiling face of a beautiful mother, and a tall father who loved to laugh. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes. A lot more, actually." Arya didn't smile. "How do you know Elva?"

"Elva? She…she was a friend when I first visited the Varden with Grandpapa. We were only little then, but we began fast friends. She's like a sister to me, just like how Brom was a grandfather to me." Melisande said this at a sophisticated level of maturity, but Arya wasn't surprised. She had seen the almost multiple personalities the girl owned. Arya thought she'd try one more question before she asked the big question.

"How did you get hold of the Delois, and why do you keep on putting it wherever I can see it?" Melisande hung her head as though she were ashamed.

"For many reasons, actually," she mumbled.

"Tell me all of them." Arya's voice was hard. Melisande sighed uncomfortably.

"Because to tell you that I knew about it, to make you curious, to gradually bring you to me to ask about it so I could find out more about you, to scare you, to try and urge you to stay true to your old feelings."

"What do you mean by the latter?" Arya asked, even though she knew exactly what the girl meant. Melisande looked up this time, and Arya thought she wore some trace of defiance in her eyes, which happened to be glowing a soft green in the dark.

"I meant your feelings and memories of Fäolin," she replied a matter-of-factly. "You like Eragon," she added bluntly, in case Arya still didn't understand. Arya scowled at her, but then swallowed her pride forcefully.

"Why?"

"Because you're not meant for each other. Even if you do fancy each other, that is. If you do end up accepting him, both lives will be in great danger, and so will be the country. It's best to just leave these things alone in peace. Always remember the precious memories you once lived."

Arya found herself getting irritated by the minute. Who was that little child to tell and advise what she has to do with her own life? _But what she says is right, _her conscience told her. Arya pushed it away.

"It's not your role to mess with my life," she said harshly, pushing the little girl back, causing her to stumble and fall down. She inhaled a deep scope of air.

"I have one more question," Arya said, looking at her sharply.

"Go ahead and ask," Melisande said profusely, without glancing at her.

"You and Elva know the Green Dragon Rider, who is part of the Empire. How do you know her, and exactly what are you planning? Whose side are you on?"

Melisande smiled at her.

"About time it's come out," she said, and stood up from her fall. The first question is a long story, and I will tell you before it grows too late."

Arya thought of pointing out to her that it was already late because she had waited for an hour after the evening. Melisande continued to speak.

"But for the latter- what side am I, Elva and Lisette on? Why, the side that will help us, which is why I am pleading you for…" Her lip curled. "Help."

"Go on," Arya urged. Her head was buzzing with curiosity. "Tell me the story, and about the Green rider- Lisette, or whatever her name was."

Melisande nodded.

"Well, it was like this," she began.

**:x:**

_The golden serpents hissed low as their master screamed, rampaging the room with her cries._

"_You have failed in your mission. Why is that?"_

_The serpents lowered their necks. Trianna gazed sharply at them with a wild desperation. Her voice lowered down to a whisper._

"_I want them dead, do you hear?" she said. "Dead."_

_The serpents vanished, and Trianna looked into the mirror and braided her hair, preparing for another outing with the Shadeslayer and Dragon Rider._

**

* * *

**

Sadly, this is either the last, or second last update I will make before I go overseas for a month. If I update depends on how noisy and distracting my cousins will be when they arrive tomorrow…meh. Yays, please, please review!!! It will make me happy and will urge me to write more and make me feel…enlightened…right…-mumbles- LOL, Have good holidays!!

_**Quiz: **Which word in "Du Vivran Eliessie," was made up by Evalia?_

_a) Du_

_b) Vivran_

_c) Eliessie_

Your hoping to update soon before she leaves Writer,

-Evalia


	23. A Mystical Tale

One more update before I go because I'm nice- now for the interesting story of the very mysterious Melisande. Also…a small accident…XO

**Quiz Answer: **I made up c) _Eliessie_ from pretty much nowhere. _Du_ is already a word in the Ancient Language, and _Vivran_ should be one (it might be something else but similar) but _Vivran_ is derived from the Latin word _Viva_- life. Congratulations to daydreamin' angel and Lily Shay who answered correctly!!!

* * *

**_Chapter 22- A Mystical Tale Nadïndel_**

_"Well," she began. "It was like this…"_

Arya waited for the tale to begin. Melisande was quiet for a moment before she began to speak.

"Lisette is…my half sister- we share the same father, but we had different mothers." Melisande looked ruefully at Arya. "Her mother was a beautiful elf with really long golden hair, the same colour as Lisettes' now. And my mother…well, she married my papa first."

Neither of them were aware of a dark shadow listening a short distance away, the dark eyes glittering appreciatively as the figure listened. Nor did they sense two golden serpents also slipping low about in the dark, their ruby-red eyes gleaming just as appreciatively.

"Go on," Arya encouraged. She was intrigued with the child and the story she had to tell. _If only she knew who they were, _she thought.

We didn't know each other until we once met in Ellesméra- my father served the Queen there, you know. He left Ellesméra ages ago, years before I was born for a better life. My mother died soon after I was born, and Lisette was born soon after. When I was about three, he sent me to the elves to live with."

"Do you know why?" Arya interrupted. Melisande shook her head.

"I'm not sure, but I understand that soon after he sent me away, he also sent Lisette off to Ellesméra. That's where we met, and we befriended each other, even though I am very difficult to get along with." Melisande smiled contritely. Arya gave a barest hint of a smile, and nodded.

"I took her to see Grandpapa once. Brom," she amended. "But on that day, the King's soldiers were there, but we were careful. On our way back, though, I noticed that Lisette dis- disappeared." She swallowed hard.

"If you live in Ellesméra, how can you just _visit _Brom?" Arya asked pointedly.

"I'm half elf and half human. We have special abilities," Melisande said mysteriously. Arya thought to question her further, but then decided to ask her later, after her tale was finished.

"The, well, I _think _the soldiers took her." Melisande looked at Arya superstitiously. "She just vanished, and I think that the King knew that Lisette was special, which was why they took her and let her hold the egg. She didn't know what it was at first; she thought it was this beautiful emerald-coloured stone. The egg hatched for her, and she's been under the King ever since. I meet with her a few times to plan a few things, but we know the King just wants power over everything. He'll ruin the country to do it, and that just can't happen."

Arya frowned. She was getting confused.

"I don't understand," she said brusquely. "What are you? Why not just choose side?"

"That's what I'm getting to," Melisande said almost irritably. "We are both elf and half human. It is actually a very rare combination, actually, and the people who are in that combination often don't know. We have special powers that have nothing to do with the ancient language. We can pretty much do anything with natural things."

"But that makes you unstoppable," Arya pointed out, and Melisande nodded.

"Yes, it does, but our powers are limited, too. Not by our energy or knowledge, but by our conscience of destruction, the consequences of the use of our power. If we are careless and somehow manage to destruct something, even if it is as little as an ant, we suffer serious and painful, onerous consequences."

"Come again?"

"We're here to protect the land of Alagäesia," Melisande trundled on. "We cannot destruct the land. We will side with anyone, if they will not ruin the lands, and help us protect our country."

"What are you, some kind of an angel?"

Melisande grinned.

"Not really. But close enough. _We,_ includes Elva, Lisette and myself. And I need your help."

Arya noticed that Melisande didn't say _we _need your help, but _I _need your help.

"Is the help personal?" she asked. Melisande shrugged.

"I want you-" she began, but then she changed tactics. "I would like to _ask_ you to teach us some of your magical laws and ways. You have to be cautious that your energy is not spent, otherwise you die. I was hoping you could train me for that awareness and to learn my limits. In exchange…" she paused. "I can help you."

"You can help me?" Arya repeated. Melisande nodded.

"I can give you the life you want. You can live a life of peace with no memories of your bitter past, or a life of love and happiness with your loved one."

"But you just told me to keep my precious memories of the past, and that Eragon wasn't meant for me," Arya said without thinking. The corners of Melisande's lips curved.

"I never mentioned a name. I didn't mean Eragon at all."

"Then who exactly did you mean?" Arya scowled at her in the dark.

"Fäolin."

Silence filled them as Arya gaped. Memories of her dying love rushed through her mind, letting her hatred for the Empire grow and resound back tenfold. It was the only word that could leave Arya without a response.

"What do you mean by that? Fäolin is gone. He won't ever come back."

"But I can do that. If that is what you want."

_Is it what I want? _Arya pondered the question. She once loved the elf, but not anymore. Would meeting him regain her love for him?

_No, _she decided. _Because Eragon already filled in his place. And it was him who she loved._

"No," Arya said finally. "I don't want that. I…" it didn't matter if she told her. She knew of her feelings towards Eragon anyway. "I don't feel anything for Fäolin anymore. But I will help you. I will teach you."

Melisande smiled, and for the first time, Arya thought she looked purely like a young child. Her face glowed, and her eyes looked contented.

"Just one more question."

Melisande froze.

"Will you be on my side, then?"

Melisande nodded.

_Something's not right, _Arya thought. _I don't think she told me all of the truth yet. She knows something._

**:x:**

_The dark figure left the shadows, and disappeared. She smiled bitterly. How little the young child did know in reality. The whole story was in her hands, and she was the one who could help her the most, not Arya. With her, she could go far._

* * *

Did you enjoy this chapter?? It reveals a lot of information. Melisande and the two others are very powerful…n.n On the next update, you learn more, and soon the plot unfolds and reveals more secrets…-evil laughs- Have a happy and cheery holiday and get lots of presents!!!

**Quiz: **_Who apart from Melisande and Lisette, who are two others who also have the special abilities because they were half elf and half human?_

No multiple choice, otherwise it would be too easy! Please review and tell me what you think about how the story is going. Also, if you have a favourite line, please tell me. I don't really have one, because I usually have one only if it's a funny story…and I don't write comedy. I'm thinking of practising writing a funny ffic, though. Most likely Harry Potter…nn

Your final update of the year Writer,

-Evalia


	24. Mournful Learning

_**Ahh…I am back! Sorry for not updating for so long!!! I started a new fiction story, and I got really distracted and all…XD. Enjoy the chapter!!!!**_

**_Quiz Answer:_ **_Trianna also has the powers and ability, being half human…and half elf…MWAH HAHAHAHA!!!_

**:x:**

_**Chapter 23- Mournful Learning**_

_The Varden_

_Little one._

Saphira surveyed her rider carefully, looking solemnly at him in room. They were in the rebuilt quarters, in which they were to stay temporarily.

Eragon whipped around to face her.

"What?" He sounded annoyed, and a little angry.

_Be careful to whom you give your heart. We cannot afford to lose you._

At that, Saphira snorted softly, ruffling the top of Eragons' head in an affectionate way, before turning around to curl up and sleep. Saphira knew that it was no use saying anymore. It was his own decision, after all, and Eragon was a stubborn person.

Eragon sighed. The world he had known and had so slowly and patiently built for himself before was torn into pieces. Galbatorix may already have known where they were, and they weren't safe at all. No, they had to prepare themselves for the very worst…

A knock sounded the door. Sighing heavily for the second time, he opened the door. He stared. The light shadow gave a grunt.

"Firesword, where is the weapon I once gave you?"

**:x:**

"Calling on the essence of an element is a relatively difficult magic, and requires a valuable amount of energy. Do not invoke the essence of anything thoughtlessly. Think of your circumstances."

_Think of your circumstances. _Arya often said that, and Melisande often couldn't interpret what she meant. When she'd asked her, Arya merely smiled, and said mysteriously,

"You will understand soon enough."

They were in the mountains again. Arya seemed pleased that Melisande was making such a progress.

"Try again."

Wordlessly, Melisande stood up from the rock she was sitting on, and said determinedly,

"Arget!"

Arya saw the delight overcome the little child's face as she gazed in awe at the silver ring she had created. She gave a thin smile.

"Better. But you are not strong enough to hold that illusion yet. See? The form of the ring is already starting to fade. Let it go."

The ring disappeared, and Melisande gave a small sigh. Arya felt pity for the little girl, who was neither elf nor a girl.

"You have done well this lesson, Melisande. But we must work harder; Lisette is not so easy to steal away from the King. She's a rider, and he has great use for her. We must work on your weaknesses yet, but also encourage your strengths that you also possess."

Melisande nodded. She understood.

"As I said, I'm willing to learn as much a you can offer, Master." She bowed, and Arya nodded courteously.

"We will work more tomorrow. I have business later in the night."

Arya smiled at the expression of interest she had seen in the girl's eyes. _Yes, she does catch on._

**:x:**

"Where have you been?" Selena wanted to know. Arya sighed.

"Working," she answered shortly.

"I know what you're doing, I asked you where you were."

Arya stared, and studied her face slowly. Selena appeared serious enough.

"You mean…you know?"

At Selena's curt nod, she said,

"About Melisande…and I?"

"Yes," Selena sighed. "Actually, I don't think you can help her with much."

"Really?" Arya's eyes hardened. "If I can't, then who can?"

"Me," Selena said simply. Arya continued to stare. She sat down next to Selena, who turned towards her, and said,

"Don't you know yet? Haven't you figured it out? I though Melisande had told you enough, the other night by the mountain."

Arya shook her head.

"This," she said archly, "I don't understand at all."

Selena sighed, and began to help her onto the path from confusion to comprehension.

"Melisande told you that she and Lisette shared the same father," Selena said slowly. "She also told you that she thought everyone despised her except for her grandfather- Brom. Also that her mother was human. She lived in Ellesméra until they found out her true identity, and got dismissed from the city. Brom took her to the Varden. She was partly trained, and also has a strong power as she is half elf, half human. She…" Knowing that the last phrase would cause Arya's face to crumple in silent pain, and also that she would understand completely, she hesitated, and then said, "She looks like, and she closely resembles her second oldest brother."

Just as predicted, Arya paled. But it wasn't a face of pain, or remembrance. It was a face of cold, irate, fury. Standing up, she walked out of the doors without another word. As soon as she was outside, Arya ran, swearing under her breath, and muttering,

"Liar. Fraud."

_She managed to find still by the mountains._

"_Liar," she hissed again. Melisande looked shocked._

"_Tell me all of the truth- who were your parents?" she demanded furiously._

_Slowly, tears formed around the girls' eyes, as she was prepared to mouth that she really, really didn't know. _

_It was, after all, a piece of knowledge only Selena knew. And now herself._

**:x:**

Eragon stepped back, startled. Quickly regaining his senses, he ran and opened a small chest by his bed. The ivory dagger was gone.

"I-I…it seemed to ha- have disappeared," stammered Eragon. "I-"

Unexpectedly, Garhvog did not seem at all angry. Instead, he seemed worried.

"Did you find out what it does, Firesword?"

Eragon numbly shook his head.

"Because, I am afraid, that someone might have taken it."

_The enchantress smiled languidly at the dagger. Oh yes…it would definitely be the means of ending their precious lives…for the third, and the last attempt…_

"_Go," she whispered to her pets, which slithered away once more into the night, holding a treasure more valuable than any other._

**:x:**

_**What did you think?? Good? Bad? Too short???? Tell me…in other words…REVIEW!! I actually really do like feedback, it really helps, seriously…thanks!**_

_**Quiz: **Does Melisande know who her parents are?_

_Yes, and she refuses to tell Arya_

_She knows her father, but not her mother_

_She knows her mother, but not her father_

_She knows what they look like, but doesn't remember their names or know who they are_

_No, she does not because she scarcely ever met them in her childhood_

_**Hmm…interesting…answer revealed in next chapter!! Which I will update, bulieve-you-me. I honestly will not come up with lame excuses of not updating because I REALLY WILL!!! **_

_**Please leave a review!**_

_**-Evalia**_


	25. Dishonest Truths

**Whoaa…I'm honestly, really sorry for not updating, but my phone-line broke, and so I didn't have any Internet access except for at school, where they block everything -scowls-. I'm going to try and update as frequently as I can –desperately searches for a computer with broadband- huh…mmm…-sigh-**

**Quiz Answer:** _b) Melisande knows her father, but not her mother._

**:x:**

**Chapter 24- Dishonest Truths Varden**

**:x:**

_Trianna sniffed in revulsion at the concoction she was brewing. It was hot, translucent, and a light red in colour. The corners of her lips tilted slightly upwards when the solution changed from light red to a dull pink. Lifting the ivory dagger she had stolen from out of her robes, Trianna dipped the weapon into the boiling liquid. It hissed, and smoked, changed to a translucent red, and then faded. She peered into the reflection of the cauldron, pleased, but all of a sudden, her smile faded. She paled._

_"I'm not going to turn back," she hissed at the solution. Whatever she saw in it, it wasn't good. Trianna wrapped the dagger in a piece of shorn black silk, and placed it carefully in the pockets of her dress robes. She steamed, and for a second, she dropped her guard. The face of a child, scared, full of remorse…with a hint of bitterness…_

**:x:**

Arya stood, towering over the small child, fuming, her emerald-green eyes blazing with anger. Melisande shook her head.

"Master, I really don't know," she said in a small voice.

"Don't call me that!"

Melisande faced the penetrating gaze that held her vision, hoping that the princess could see the truth in her reply.

"I really, really don't know who my mother is," she said quietly. "I only vaguely remember a face, nothing more."

Arya surprised her by sitting down on a flat slate of rock. She contemplated for a while, before asking,

"What do you think she looks like, from your memories?"

Melisande frowned, as though trying to recall, though she remembered perfectly well.

"She was tall, with long hair, the colour like mine, but a lot darker," she whispered. "She had such a happy, but sad smile, and she was so…so beautiful."

Melisande trailed off, and looked far into the distance, losing the child-self part of her once more, as Arya had only seen too many times before.

"Do you remember anything that belonged to her?" Arya asked, her rousing curiosity taking over the better side of her.

The child hesitated before answering.

"She once carried a large and old brown book, but I'm not sure if it's hers. She put it in a leather bag that she sometimes carried," she added.

Arya's eyes flickered. _An old brown book in a leather bag…_

She remembered where she had first met the woman- another tent in the middle of nowhere. How she had walked in, and saw the works of _him. _

"I understand," Arya said curtly, and stood up, turning around to leave.

"Wait!"

Arya paused in question. Melisande looked anxious.

"Will you still teach me?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

The corners of her red mouth tipped upwards, as Arya said,

"If you keep your part of the bargain."

Melisande stared.

It was Selena who was confronted the next day, and Arya smiled ruefully as Selena sighed a sigh of renouncement.

"I was going to tell you that the child didn't know, but you had already left the room." She grinned. "I've never been a good runner, even compared to other humans."

Arya's stone gaze didn't waver.

"Melisande is your daughter," she said candidly. Selena bowed her head.

"I told you just before you left," she replied calmly. Arya's face knitted in concentration as she decided on her feelings. Was she angry, or would she take it with peace and reassurance. Finally, she said,

"You have a lot to explain to me."

Suddenly, there was a loud bashing on the door. Arya turned sharply to see what it was. Before Selena could even look at the door, Arya had already leaped up to open it.

**:x:**

Eragon paced back and forth in his quarters, and Garhvog watched him warily.

"Are you saying that someone in our midst is trying to destroy us?" Eragon asked. Garhvog grunted.

"We have to get it back," Eragon said, and his panic rose. The Urgal seemed unaffected at all, and only the distress in the lines of his eyes could hint at all to any signs of worry. Garhvog stood up suddenly.

"Firesword, I will return soon to meet with you- I have something to do."

Eragon nodded.

"I think I'll go down to Saphira- she went hunting somewhere, and should be waiting somewhere outside for me."

Garhvog bowed, and then closed the doors behind him. Eragon sighed, and then reached for his saddle, preparing for a relaxing flight with Saphira, hoping to relieve him of his worries. A soft knock suddenly sounded.

"Enter," Eragon said guardedly, thinking that it was probably Garhvog, returning with one last message. Eragon looked away. He had enough to deal with now.

"Hello, Eragon," said a light, musical voice, that seemed familiar, yet different at the same time. He turned around just to hear the door close behind his visitor. Eragon unconsciously put the saddle back onto a side desk, and tried to smile.

"Lady Trianna; it's good to see you."

She smiled a beautiful smile that seemed almost inhuman.

"I found this out on the grounds," Trianna said, her voice simperingly soft. "I thought it belonged to you- I recalled it being given to you by one of the Urgals."

She rummaged for something from her robes, and then found it, holding out an ivory dagger; pale white, harmless-looking, but lethal within itself.

Eragon stared, before his face relaxing to a warm smile.

"I thank you, lady Trianna. I've been searching for it." He reached out to take it.

**:x:**

**The end of another chapter!! Mua hahaha… sorry if it's a bit short, but it sort of just…stayed this length. Will definitely update soon- hols are coming up!!! –cheer-**

**Quiz: **"An old brown book and a leather bag…the works of _him_." Who is "him"?

a) Eragon

b) Galbatorix

c) Fäolin

d) Garhvog

**Have fun guessing, and please review!!**

**-Evalia**


	26. I Don't Know

**Okay, go and kill me -hides- I haven't update in months -dies- BUT LOOK! I updated!! I actually spend over an hour reading the whole thing :P But I am now once again, extremely familiar with the story nn. ANYWAY!:**

**:x:**

**Chapter 25 – I Don't Know**

_Varden_

**:x:**

Trianna pressed her lips together in thin smile as Eragon reached for it. _Now the game begins…and I shall win! _He didn't seem to notice anything different with the dagger, and she watched as he examined it briefly, before placing it carefully into one of the strong pockets in his breeches.

She smiled, and dipped her head in courtesy.

"I have to run an errand- so I will leave you be now."

Eragon nodded.

"Thank you once again. I…you don't know how important this is to me." He gestured a finger at the pocket that held his dagger.

Trianna tilted her head and smiled prettily at him, before turning around to leave. Eragon thought about asking where she had found it, before deciding against it. Something didn't seem right. Could the dagger really just have slipped out of his pockets during his time here? Eragon thought it seemed a little too ordinary an event to come to pass. And somehow…he wasn't sure whether he was imagining it, but the dagger seemed to have the faintest reddish-pinkish glow about it, lightly tinting the cream-coloured ivory it was before. He pulled the dagger out again to check. He blinked. It was just as white as it ever was now. Maybe he'd imagined it, but he felt it was best to check with Garhvog sometime soon, just in case it had been tampered with.

He left for the stables. It was time to have a long, museful chat with Saphira- something he yearned to do often, but simply didn't have enough time to do it often enough.

**:x:**

Melisande could tell that her master just didn't seem herself that day. Something was bothering her, and it was obvious- she prided herself in having good instincts. She had mastered in calling upon the essence of any element now- she could say _arget_, and a beautiful silver ring would appear, and she could keep it there effortlessly for as long as she pleased. It wasn't that Arya was more silent that usual, or she was just hard and as cold as ice- she was already used to that as her normal character. Arya seemed to be in the mood to praise. A mood that Melisande was sure was unnatural for someone like her master.

She had discovered that energy didn't seem to be a problem for her at all. She seemed to have an infinite supply of it- what she needed to work on was the concentration and strength and willpower to convey such magic. It wasn't anything physical- more like mental energy that she had to learn to exert. She learned quickly, and that was the one obstacle, but once she mastered something, she would never fail to forget.

"Well done!"

Arya smiled as warmly as she could when Melisande managed to transport a heavy rock almost a mile east from where it stood before. She wasn't the least tired, and Melisande remembered the wonder in which they both felt in discovering more and more abilities that she held within herself.

Arya wondered at the full potential of the half elven girl- and the blessing and danger she would give both simultaneously at the same time. Arya patted her head gingerly, and laughed. Melisande was extremely clever and quick-witted. She now knew her well enough to know whether she was telling the truth or lying, and found that though she did not tell her everything, everything she did tell her for the last few weeks were true. She felt that maybe the girl was slightly, just ever so slightly relying on her. Arya guessed that perhaps in the past she was caught in a circumstance had an experience that had betrayed her trust, and that led to the girl becoming ever so independent and careful of who to trust. Of course she knew the top two trusted people in the girl's life: Elva and Lisette. Arya had an inkling that she might come amongst them as well.

"Arya? Are you feeling alright?"

Arya broke away from her train of thought and looked confusedly at her.

"I'm fine. Why? Do I not look so otherwise?" She winked, and added, "Why call me Arya? You only ever call me Master these days." She laughed.

Melisande looked at her in wonder. She, Princess Arya of the Fair Folk, Ambassador for the Varden, ever-so-serious powerful and strong Arya _winked_. She never winked, rarely smiled, and she was certain the one day she laughed would be her dying day. This was the fourth time she had laughed, and she couldn't even count the smiles. What could possibly have caused the sudden change? Melisande was sure it wasn't a character change. The laughs and smiles seemed forced- but with good intent, as if trying to please her.

"You…you seem just a little _too _happy," she tried. Arya laughed again.

"I often see people laughing away their worries and thoughts. I'm trying it to see if it works…I think it does. Just a little."

"So you're actually very worried," Melisande remarked. Arya sighed, and then smiled.

"Not really…just a lot to think about. I think I'm beginning to like you, Melisande."

Melisande smiled. She liked Arya praising her, but only when she really truly seemed to mean it. She liked Arya too, and was indeed beginning to trust and rely on her. She was sure she would make an invaluable ally, but that wasn't the only reason why. Arya seemed to know her…sort of like they were on the same wavelength. She found her intriguing and deep inside, she knew the ice princess had a giant heart of gold, but just feared it, and had locked it away.

"I'm beginning to like you too, Arya. And I'm not calling you Master because I'm not talking to you as an apprentice. I'm talking to you as a girl," she added.

"Now, what else should I practise?"

**:x:**

_Little one, beware of that Trianna._

Eragon agreed.

_I think she is starting to act a little suspicious. I wonder if Garhvog is still there- I need to tell him about this. _

They had landed now, and in Saphira's quarters.

"I think I'll go find him now- I'll see you tomorrow, Saphira."

"Firesword! Have you any news yet?"

Garhvog was only a few yards away, and was striding down to meet him.

"Just in time," Eragon attempted a grin. He reached into his pockets, and pulled out the dagger.

"Trianna found it- you know- the leader of _Du Vrangr Gata_."

Eragon related to the Urgal leader everything that had happened, including his possible-hallucination of the dagger turning reddish. Garhvog was silent, carefully listening until Eragon had finished. When he did, Garhvog reached to take the dagger.

Immediately after being held, Garhvog tensed. His large hands cradled the dagger, and he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened them again.

"Something is wrong with it," he said slowly. Eragon looked at him, knowing something was wrong, but still feeling the numb shock.

"It doesn't have the same feeling as it did before. This dagger is special- I can usually feel it- it's character. The feeling is gone now. I will take it now, and see what we can do. For now…trust few here, Firesword- except your dragon," he nodded his head at Saphira. "And keep this Trianna on your guard."

Without another word, he turned his back, and strode off.

Eragon looked wordlessly at Saphira, open-mouthed.

_You heard him, little one. Trust even fewer._

Eragon nodded.

**:x:**

"I think…that your training has ended with me."

Melisande looked shocked.

"But I am nowhere near as powerful as I can be!!" she protested.

"I know someone whom you can learn with next. She will be able to fully develop your abilities. Of course I will still be by you," she added hastily.

There was silence for a few moments, as Melisande tried to register the thought of having released her master so soon.

"Melisande," Arya said suddenly. "What would you do if you met your mother?"

Melisande's eyes widened.

"You know, just curious to know what you would do…"

Melisande looked away thoughtfully.

"I…don't know."

**:x:**

**You like?? Hopefully I will update soon! It's the holidays...but I'm actually really busy...in college and all that I have so much music work...-tired- I will definitely update soon though! If I don't, just go and bug me XXD**

**Quiz:**

_Guess who is Melisande's next master!!_

No multiple choice, hehe...but I think it's pretty obvious :PP

**-Evalia**


End file.
